Love Beyond Life
by Sango-sama
Summary: Updated! With actual IYKagome WAFF this time! R&Rs appreciated. “For as long as you need me, I’ll stay right here…I’ll help chase your demons away, Sango.” SanMir, IYKagome, KohakuRin.
1. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Note: God help me. It's another teaser. I got a new inspiration.aside from the other two I was talking about. X_X Anyways, this is partly inspired by a very lovely piece of fan fiction, which I will acknowledge once it's not longer a spoiler.  
  
Right now this is a best guess of events that could happen with regards to the Shichinintai (7 man Army, all of whom are sort of zombies), so I'll probably have to revise after Takahashi gives us more solid info to go on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had been matched on the plains which stretched out before the overly pure Mt. Hakurei, the undead waging war against the living.  
  
Few trees were sparsely scattered about the plain, increasing in number just outside the line of sight. Sesshoumaru had made chase after the newly revealed leader of the group, attempting to pound Naraku's location of out his reanimated body. Jaken and Rin were ordered to hide in some heavy bushes just out of range of the quickly elevating battle.  
  
Inuyasha, much to his own chagrin, fended off Jakotsu's sword with Tetsusaiga as it rebounded up from the ground behind him, darting straight for Kagome. She had aimed an arrow straight at Suikotsu's neck, where the shard lay hidden, black and corrupted by the malicious intentions of his other half. His evil half stalked towards her, tossing Kouga aside. Miroku formed a barrier against Renkotsu's flame with his shajaku.  
  
They all were forced to duck beneath the spray of bullets and stray weapons which sailed through the air from Ginkotsu's remaining half. Shippou attempted to divert his attention from the group with his Fox Fire, but he was mostly unsuccessful.  
  
Sango stood across from Kohaku. Hiraikotsu raised above her right shoulder, ready to swing and deflect Kohaku's chained blade when it came hurtling towards her.  
  
He stared at her perplexedly, as hazy images flashed into his mind. The cold steel chain slid from his hand, a hand drifting to his temples to quiet his mind; his grip slid down the scythe's handle.  
  
"You will fight her, boy." Renkotsu's face contorted in anger, smoke drifting up from his lips in the fire's wake. "Or I will kill you myself."  
  
He stood absolutely still, daring to challenge the ire of his temporary leader.  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene from the corner of his eye, glad to divert his concentration from his rather fruity opponent. In fact, most of the battlefield had stalled to watch the young boy's actions.  
  
  
  
Irritation washed over Jakotsu's face. "What an annoying little pest. You're hoarding all of Inu-Yasha's precious attention!" With a flick of his wrist, his sword whizzed through the air, popping the tiny shard from his back. The body dropped to the ground, a marionette whose strings had been cut. His eyes in a widened blank stare at the dark sky which hung overhead.  
  
"Kohaku!" She screeched. Tears burned at her eyes as Hiraikotsu soared forward with full force, knocking Jakotsu off his feet and sending his snake-like sword, Jakotsutou, tumbling onto the ground.  
  
All eyes had turned to his collapsed form, and sad eyes fell upon Sango.  
  
"Sango-chan."  
  
Sango made no move to mask her tears; they flowed free from her eyes. The soulless husk of her brother lay dead on the soil, dark blood pooling beneath his head. A slim trail of the dark fluid trickled down his chin.  
  
Shocked, she dropped to her knees, laying her hands over his shoulders as her head pressed hard against his chest, straining to hear anything remotely resembling a heartbeat.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
The Houshi's eyes went unnaturally wide.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She couldn't remember much else aside from that. In fact, she was trying not to.the dream had seemed far too real. She was certain that if she fell back into the throes of sleep, the dream would haunt her again.  
  
She got up from her futon, slipping out onto the porch of the small hut. Slight annoyance twisted her lips into a frown as she passed through the door; Houshi-sama seemed to have disappeared somewhere, but at least this way, she wouldn't have to tolerate his brand of comfort. Her motions hadn't seemed to rouse Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha from their slumbers. Kirara had curled herself tighter to account for the loss her master's warmth.  
  
The breeze was perhaps a bit colder than it seemed, but it was oddly comforting. It was almost as if arms had slid around her, pulling into a warm hug; the physical warmth was missing but the relief was there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A gruff voice pierced through the silence. "Oi. She's awake now."  
  
"I know." Kagome frowned, her eyes open and staring towards Inuyasha's place against the wall and then at the empty futon beside her.  
  
'Poor Sango. How in the world can we tell her.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Reviews are highly appreciated and cause sporadic spurt of new fic creation! ^_^ 


	2. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's notes: Feh…It's really distressing when no one reviews a fic. I really like the plot idea for this…and of course, I'm going to be stingy for a while in revealing details. That is how I write after all. However, if you don't like it (and that's all I can assume if I don't get any feedback), I will likely be stopping after this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Like it's really a mystery. ~_~ I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy. Had it not been for the chilly wind that whisked over her cheeks, she would have dozed off again far earlier.  
  
She was trying to distract herself, but it hadn't seemed to be working yet. The somber images from her nightmare still reeled through her mind. Kohaku lying dead on the ground. His tainted blood pooling beneath his head, slowly mingling in with the soil beneath.  
  
The images were crystal clear to her minds eye. That in itself bothered her almost more than the visions themselves. Even on the best days, whenever she had fully awoken from a dream, she could only manage to conjure a hazy image. Why it was so vivid to her, she certainly had no idea, but it didn't bode well. Her senses were screaming at her, beads of cold sweat trembled upon her forehead. Her stomach was a deep pit, heavy with dread.  
  
Even the air felt…wrong, somehow. Not in the same way it felt when a malicious youkai was near. The wind was colder than it had been just moments before. And everything was silent, save for the sounds of sleep coming from the cabin at her back. A chill ran its course up her back, pulling the skin at the back of her neck into a thick patch of goose flesh. Crossing her arms, she rubbed her upper arms vigorously, trying to force the warmth back in.  
  
This nightmare was quickly becoming far too disconcerting to her wakened mind. It seemed disturbingly real.  
  
But with the most unlikely of reasons to, she suddenly felt incredibly calm.  
  
It was usually about now when Houshi-sama would show up, whenever she fell too deep into her own thoughts. He was an incredibly effect voice of reason, whenever his hands were sufficiently far enough away from anything he may try to grab. Sometimes, she was amazed by how much he could calm her down and aggravate her so within just a few minutes. Right now, though, she wasn't entirely sure that she would protest his company.  
  
Sighing into the sleeve of her yukata, she wondered to herself, 'Where did that sukebe wander off too? He usually never misses the opportunity to grope me…'  
  
Not that she was worried. Absolutely not. Far from it. Houshi-sama is more than capable of taking care of himself.  
  
She frowned, still inattentively rubbing her hands over her arms.  
  
It was just…odd.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tiny legs carried the small human girl and the equally small, haggard- looking youkai servant over the grassy plains.  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru-sama! There!" Jaken squawked. "It's that brat of Naraku's."  
  
The stillness of death indeed held Kohaku in its clutches. A thin line of dried blood was caked against his chin.  
  
Carefully sharpened claws dug into the long boa by his shoulder, scraping against the metal spines of his shoulder guards. It most certainly was the young warrior who had nearly killed his even younger charge.  
  
Something was tugging at the loose white fabric of his sleeve. "Sesshoumaru-sama…please." Tears welled in Rin's eyes.  
  
He saw the imp-like pall-bearers perched around the small body, ready to drag his soul back down to hell with them. It was still possible to save the boy…if he wished to do so.  
  
Jaken tapped Rin on the head with the tip of his staff. "What are you thinking, girl! That boy tried to kill you."  
  
"But before that he was very kind to me…His eyes were nice before you came to help me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rounded, puppy dog eyes silently pleaded her case. Eyes which apparently where difficult to deny. Clawed fingers wrapped around Tensaiga's hilt.  
  
"My lord! You can't seriously be thinking of saving that boy." Jaken stood, gaping. "What if he still is under Naraku's hold?"  
  
Narrowed eyes fell upon the crouching servant. "He is but a boy, Jaken. Do you think that someone as powerful as I cannot kill a human child?"  
  
"No…Se-Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sniveling, he slithered behind Rin, holding his hands protectively over his head.  
  
Tensaiga's blade crackled, sparks of its power dancing to life, as it was raised into the air.  
  
'This boy…he may be able to lead me to wherever Naraku is hiding.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sleep had inevitably lulled Sango away as she set out against the wooden step of the entryway. The pink and orange of early dawn faded into blue as the sun began its scale above the horizon.  
  
On the other side of the house and beside a shelter of trees, a fresh grave had been dug. The newly turned dirt was packed loosely into a raised mound. Beside the bouquet of white flowers that had been bound with a white ribbon, a long golden staff was set up over the mound. Its tiny metal rings lightly clinked against each other as the wind whistled over the open plains. 


	3. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Rants: I have been doing quite a bit of research into the subject matter here, including ideas in Buddhism, and inevitably, Japanese thought on death and the afterlife. This is far from perfect, especially seeing as how the belief structures do not line up seamlessly, so please allow me a little benefit of the doubt. I promise I have reasons for writing what I do and it will become clear soon enough.  
  
Reviews make chapters come out faster! Hint hint! A big 'Thank You!' to those who have commented so far by reviews and e-mails.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean (ab)use him in this fic. ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The birds of the early morning had awoken, trilling along side the breeze. The dew had just begun to fall from the tall grasses.  
  
A twig cracked.  
  
Her head snapped up. She must have somehow managed to doze off without even realizing it. And unless her eyes were deceiving her, she had definite need to be on her guard. Sleepily, she rubbed the sleep away from her heavy-lidded eyes. "Houshi-sama…where did you wander off to?"  
  
He stood in silence, regarding her carefully. She still looked rather sickly, the usual blush of her cheeks replaced by an unnatural paleness. She looked badly shaken, but it would seem that she did not remember about… "I was unable to sleep, so I was off checking the perimeter of the village. I placed some ofuda, but I highly doubt they will be very effective."  
  
"Hmm," she murmured into her sleeve as it rested atop her knees, her eyes following him warily as he sat down beside her on the narrow wooden planks. For some reason, he didn't have his shajaku with him; it usually clued her in to when he was approaching. It was quite odd for the Houshi to walk anywhere without it, as it was supposed to alert even the tiniest of insects to his presence so they would not be stepped on.  
  
One of his hands had settled down upon her shoulder. "Are you alright, Sango? You look a bit pale."  
  
The light brush had startled her. "I just had a nightmare." Heat rose to her cheeks far more quickly than she had thought possible. Cursing, she quickly spun her head away from him. It simply wouldn't do to let him see her blushing over it; he'd just take it as permission to grope her…though he very likely would try to do just that anyways. "I came out here to calm my nerves."  
  
"Ah." He looked down at his free hand, serious lavender eyes tracing over the path of the beads and eyebrows rapt in concentration. "To be honest, I've had several myself lately. But perhaps that is to be expected. Between Naraku and the Shichinintai, some major battles seem to be rapidly approaching. A bit too soon, I'm afraid. Even with the force we have gathered, we might not have the strength to defeat Naraku and all of his minions."  
  
She nodded, still not quite daring to face him. Why was it that she always blushed so often when she was just with him?  
  
"But it's still to early to abandon hope. Though they both quarrel with Inuyasha, we may be able to depend on help from Kouga and Sesshoumaru in our battle..."  
  
His hand moved off her shoulder. "…And there's a very good chance that he may be able to save your brother. So…you can't give up hope, Sango."  
  
'Give up hope?' She turned towards him. "What is that supposed to mean? Houshi-sama?"  
  
But her words met the empty air.  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stood in the doorway of the hut, watching the older girl slumber against the wooden wall. She had been sleeping for the better part of two days…ever since Kohaku and Miroku had died. Kohaku was killed for refusing to fight Sango and Miroku had been struck by Jakotsu's sword when he pushed her out of its path. They both may have been protecting her, but it may have done more damage than the Taiji-ya's fragile heart could bear. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear the grief of losing Inuyasha; she would be shattered. But to lose her brother too… It must be taking a heavy toll on Sango.  
  
'Kami-sama, I really don't want to do this.' It seemed cruel enough to make her wake up, but she didn't look very comfortable propped up against the wall. She set her hands on Sango's shoulders, shaking the girl gently. "Sango-chan, it's time to get-"  
  
"Houshi-sama?" It hadn't been much more than a whisper. And if Kagome hadn't been so close, she probably wouldn't even have heard Sango say it. Kagome felt her heart clench.  
  
'Damn. I should have know it was a dream; that sukebe didn't try to grope me.' Sango rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking up at her friend, a more than slightly puzzled look on her face. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Was it possible that she couldn't remember the truth about Kohaku and Miroku?  
  
"Oh, Sango…" She had dropped onto her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks, pulling the Taiji-ya into a tight hug. "I don't even know where to begin…" 


	4. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Rants: Gah. My plots always run away from me, but I can finally give credit for this stories inspiration at the completion of this chapter. It is significantly different than the inspirational fic, but credit is still due for the idea that shaped this one!  
  
Many reviews make chapters come out faster! Few reviews will prompt me to kill off characters at will. Thanks to Queen, Chira, Aino, Hibari Heza, Cya, and Nana who did take the time to review. No one (new) will die in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean (ab)use him in this fic. ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha kept watch over both the girls and the village's narrow dirt path from atop the thatched roof of the hut where they had been staying. He cursed the lack of any sturdy trees in the area. The few that were nestled around the village were mere saplings, far too low to the ground and would snap beneath his weight.  
  
He really wanted to think.  
  
The Shichinintai wouldn't be hiding away for much longer; he and Miroku had managed to get in a few good shots at Jakotsu and Renkotsu, so they would need some time to repair their wounds and regroup. But with Miroku dead, battling would be more difficult…and they would all need time to grieve.  
  
Sango may be a ruthless taiji-ya. She may have dug herself out of her own grave. She may have a physical strength which put most men's to shame and at times could rival nearly any youkai lower than himself. But it became painfully clear over the past few months that her family and her friends were very close to her heart, her one true weakness, which Naraku exploited to the fullest--time and time again.  
  
Somewhere along the way, it was even obvious to him that Kagome had been right, as loathe as he was to admit it; she actually cared for that bouzu.  
  
For now, she was as fragile as glass. Sango had walked out to Miroku's grave, kneeling down upon the soft grass beside it. He felt compelled to comfort her.  
  
Besides, in spite of his partly human heart, he very much doubted he could say much to her without planting a foot firmly in his mouth.  
  
He too was feeling the loss that was plaguing them all, but someone had to stay strong and alert for when the Shichinintai return. He could afford to grieve when the battle was over.  
  
Kagome remained at her knees on the porch, where she had the sad duty to tell Sango. He couldn't see her, but he knew that silent tears streamed down her cheeks; soft sniffs and whimpers stabbed at his youkai senses.  
  
He absolutely refused to admit it to anyone, even himself most of the time. But her tears seemed to wield a power even greater than that of her arrows. And right now, even though he couldn't let it show, they were ripping him apart inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Joy shone like stars in Rin's bright eyes. Smiling, she quickly hugged Sesshoumaru around the waist before running closer to Kohaku.  
  
The boy was sitting up, though his eyes still stared blankly ahead of him. The wounds had closed by Tensaiga's power, but the darkened dirt stained by his blood remained to mar the soil. She put a hand on his shoulder, moving to help him stand.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with a regally bored expression gracing his features. Tensaiga's blade was again sheathed in the hilt at his waist.  
  
Jaken still gaped in shock. His beaklike mouth opened and closed as he gestured wildly, much like a fish out of water would look, supposing it had arms and a staff with two heads on it. "Sesshoumaru-sama, look at his eyes! He must still be possessed."  
  
In a brief moment, awareness flooded the boys mind and eyes all at once. His still small hands gripped at his hair as his pained eyes slammed shut.  
  
Rin looked a bit frightened, drawing back away from the now panting boy.  
  
"Otou-sama! Ane-ue!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her hand ran over the top of the loosely turned soil, stopping when she reached the thin metal rings of the shajaku. He hadn't had it in her dream, so maybe she really had been aware that he was gone.  
  
She didn't cry, though she felt the somber weight of tears welling up and blurring her vision. It just didn't feel like he was really gone. Maybe she was just deluding herself, so she wouldn't have to feel more pain…more alone.  
  
Her head bowed solemnly, a few of the tears escaping her eyelashes. "Houshi-sama…why did you have to die."  
  
"Because you would have died otherwise, Sango."  
  
A voice in her head laughed. 'Great…now I'm hearing voices. I really must be deluding myself.'  
  
"I couldn't allow that." A rush of cold air rushed over her shoulder. The whisps of wind felt vaguely finger-like.  
  
She lifted her head, rubbing her eyes before opening them cautiously. Whites, blacks and purples melded into a very distinct, very familiar figure. Although, she had to admit he did look a bit pale.  
  
'It…it just couldn't be…'  
  
"Hello, Sango."  
  
For the first time in her life, Sango let her strength fail her, and rolling her eyes back into her head, she fainted back onto the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Credit for the inspiration to Icka M. Chif and her Amelia/Zelgadis fic "Dead." Go read…it's very good! 


	5. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
Chapter 5  
Sango-sama  
Author's Rants: Hmmm...I know we have a bunch of new readers who are just waking up to the happiness that makes up the sparks between Sango and Miroku.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean (ab)use him in this fic. ^_-  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, I suppose that went as well as could be expected." Translucent fingers drifted up to an exasperated and equally pale brow. "One minute she hears that I'm dead...and the next, I'm standing right here in front of her."  
  
Sango had collapsed.  
  
She was perhaps the physically strongest woman he had ever known....and he certainly had had the lumps to prove it. She had been on the wrong end of many pairs of youkai claws and swords and emerged with minimal scars. She had fought her way against death itself, not once...but twice.(*See foot notes.) Armed, she could fight as an equal with any man and often enough, she was even treated as one of the guys. She could, without question, protect herself.  
  
But like seemed to be the trend with the highest ladies in court, she had passed out so easily. And now, she lay sprawled out on the ground, soft breaths slipped past her lips as the wind tugged at the loose tendrils of hair framing her face.  
  
Looking at her now, he was finding it difficult to associate his fiery traveling with this incredibly vulnerable, incredibly soft figure which lay quite prone to his wandering hands.  
  
"Ah well. She can't stay like this all day, now can she? Sango." Making a rather poor attempt to hide a smile which could be called few names other than lecherous, a hand hovered down over her shoulder, slipping closer and closer. Until...  
  
It passed straight through her.  
  
In shock, Miroku brought the offending hand up before his eyes, puzzling over this rather bizarre turn of events. He held his beaded hand up to the other, poring over each as he held them side by side.  
  
He poked at each of his fingers. They were as solid as he remembered them. The palms too. Even the fabric and bead which covered his Kaza-ana felt solid to him.  
  
His hand pressed against her shoulder again only to slip right through once again.  
  
If Fate truly did exist, she was currently falling over herself, laughing at the true irony of the situation.  
  
You see, Fate is a bit of a bitch. But she really does enjoy her job.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A sharp gasp drew Inuyasha's attention from the dirt path down to Kagome. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she began to sprint through the tall grasses towards her friend. "Sango-chan!?!"  
  
Inuyasha had bounded off the roof and was pulling Kagome up onto his back almost before she could blink.  
  
She was a bit surprised when her feet were swept off the ground beneath her and she suddenly found herself in that familiar nook of his back. He still smelled faintly off the tinny din of blood, but it was washed with the mix of wood and musk.  
  
She smiled into the dip at the base of the back of his neck. If not for the fact that Sango might be incredibly ill, she could have thought of nothing better to do to spend the rest of the day than to cling to his back just as she was now, breathing him in and temporarily forgetting the barrier that Kikyo continued to wedge in between them.  
  
Before she even had the chance to give another though to Kikyo, Inuyasha was sliding her off his back. Frowning slightly as she hopped off, her eyes focusing on Sango's limp form to mask her disappointment from him. It certainly wasn't the time to begin a fight about Kikyo now.  
  
Inuyasha hovered over her shoulder as she knelt down beside the Taiji-ya.  
  
The air around them was cold. Kagome herself felt a little shiver thrill down her spine, but she wasn't sure whether it was actually cold, or whether it was from being so near to the grave of a friend. Or perhaps whether it was the caused by Inuyasha's relatively warmth breath tickling at the bare skin at her neck.  
  
But it seemed to be the first option; Sango too was shivering slightly, a faint tinge of powder blue clung to her lips. Wisps of warmth breath past her lips, forming the little puffs of clouds that rose from her barely parted lips. She was cold, but she was breathing.  
  
`I guess she must have fainted,' Kagome mused silently. `There's nothing out here but Houshi-sama's grave...the shock must have been just a bit too much for her.'  
  
Sango had begun to stir; groaning as she slowly sat back up, a hand was planted firmly over her eyes.  
  
Kagome helped her to sit up, bracing her back with her arm. "Sango-chan, are you all right?"  
  
Sango's eyes remained closed as she murmured, "I think so."  
  
Kagome traced comforting circles over her back, as Inuyasha shifted nervously from foot to foot behind her.  
  
She shook her head, smiling sadly as she opened her eyes to look towards Kagome. "For a second I thought I saw Houshi-sa--"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* During the problems with the Shichinintai, a number of Inuyasha-tachi were almost killed but managed to pull through. For the sake of minimizing spoilers, I'm deliberately vague here; however, Sango was one of the injured. 


	6. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes: Forum plug! Are you a new fan to the Sango/Miroku pairing? Or perhaps even a writer? Please join in the discussion at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sangomiroku/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean (ab)use him in this fic. ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her world was crashing down around her.  
  
She had long endure the struggle right beside Inuyasha, Kagome, Houshi-sama, and Shippou partly for revenge for her village; but the hope of even the slightest chance to bring her brother back to her side settled at the back of her mind. He was a constant reminder of all that she had been and all that she had learned while growing up in the village. Hikari-oba-san, who had shown her how to cook in the woods. Jun-kun, who patiently showed her how to sharpen Hiraikotsu edge so it would cut clean through youkai flesh and bone. Her father, who had taught them both to fight and to track youkai through even the densest of woods... They had all been warriors, but among them were some of the kindest and gentlest people she had ever known. Her brother was no longer just her brother; he was her living memory of everyone who had lived in the village. It seemed criminal that Naraku was using that memory of her village to destroy the very people they had always sought to protect.  
  
Within a few short seconds, all of that had been taken away. It may have been a battle, but it was everything that she was fighting for.  
  
His eyes open and clouded with the cold mask of death. He had always been so playful, in spite of his shyness. Those eyes were so full of the spark of life. But now--  
  
She spun on her heels, blindly flinging Hiraikotsu at Jakotsu with all of her might and rage.  
  
She wanted to the Kami to tell why this should happen to her.  
  
She would scream herself hoarse if only she could know why.  
  
Her eyes wide in shock and disbelief, she sunk heavily to her knees beside his limp form. There must still be a way to save him. The tears clung precariously to the corners of her eyelashes, before dropping heavily on the fabric of his battle garb. Her head pressed to his chest, straining to hear anything, anything at all that would prove he was still alive. This just wasn't possible. It must be a nightmare, just a bad dream. She would wake up and everything would be all right.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
The sound of metal rings clinking was directly behind her.  
  
A barrier arose to shield them both, crackling as Houshi-sama's spiritual energy warred with the malicious blade. She could hear him grunt with effort to hold the barrier in place.  
  
Her cheek was above Kohaku's lips, deparately pleading for him to breathe. But she only feel the warmth that was quickly draining from his lips.  
  
It was then she heard an unnatural crunch. It was a sound all too common in her line of work. The sound of blade colliding with bone.  
  
The din of the barrier sputtered out.  
  
She didn't dare turn around. She knew it was a sight she wouldn't want to see.  
  
Perhaps, then, it was out of pity that Fate saw to it that the shaft of Miroku's shajaku met the back of her head, letting her sink into a dreamless, darkened sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twilight was bathing the crest of the hills with a soft golden light, as the sky overhead was spackled with patches of deep pinks and purples. The group had decided to move on a few villages over under the cover of night until they had recovered enough to handle the remaining Shichinintai.  
  
It seemed that the loss of the Houshi had made Inuyasha be a bit kinder; they had stopped along a riverbank to rest for a few minutes.  
  
Sango was growing quite irritated. It seemed that she was the only person who could detect the presence of the late monk. That in itself was odd because her spiritual senses were nowhere near as refined as Kagome's were. But it was just this problem that was earning her pitying glances from the Miko and the hanyou from where they walked a few feet ahead of her.  
  
And with Miroku hovering slightly above the dirt path beside her, it seemed that little had changed in the group dynamic. Even when he would dare to inch a bit closer, she would move just as much back away. And when pale fingers crept anywhere near, she threw a menacing glare to the empty space beside her.  
  
It almost seemed like he tried to grope at her more now than he had when he was still alive. And even though he couldn't actually touch her, she wasn't about to let him try it. It was the principle of the matter after all.  
  
He seemed to have developed a knack for popping up behind her as well. Between that and his usual antics, it was easy to see why Sango was quickly growing weary. She no longer even dared to think she was crazy in being able to see him. No, now she just felt paranoid.  
  
"When I turn around," she warned him softly, sparks of fire dancing in her eyes, "you'd better not be standing there, Houshi-sama."  
  
She was met with silence and...emptiness.  
  
A bit startled, she turned around only to have here eyes meet with truly empty air. She blinked, frowning ever so slightly, `I guess he listened...'  
  
Kirara, finished lapping up water from the edge of the stream, licking the edge of her lips to catch the few drops which clung to her fur and whiskers. She nuzzled the outside of Sango's leg. She picked up the small cat, settling it gently upon her lap and scratching and smoothing her fur from top of her head all the way down to her tail, smiling as it purred contentedly.  
  
A bit relieved, she allowed herself a soft sigh. At least for a little while, she wouldn't have to watch out for Houshi-sama like a hawk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For anyone who isn't sure, the first portion of this chapter was a flashback. I'm afraid it is the first of at least a few to explain just what happened around the time Sango blacked out.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	7. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes: Forum plug! Are you a new fan to the Sango/Miroku pairing? Or perhaps even a writer? Think there's more to Miroku than just some random hentai-ness? Or perhaps that Sango needs to learn that denial is not just a river in Egypt? If so, then, please join in the discussion at:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sangomiroku/  
  
Thank you to my reviewers...you keep me writing and creating new ideas. I appreciate the time you all take.  
  
And for those of you who can draw (which is a guarantee you'll do better than me), I'm going to start a contest to draw Fate. You get absolute free reign in whatever you think she looks like, especially since I haven't described her at all. There will be a prize...but I have to find one first. ^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic. ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had entered the village nearly two hours ago. Although it seemed that she was so tired that her feet could no longer carry her, sleep had yet to capture her. Her mind just kept wandering.  
  
Kohaku...and Houshi-sama.  
  
It seemed very unfair that both of them had died almost at the same time.  
  
She felt completely and utterly lost...but somehow not at the same time. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou...they were still there with her, fighting just as they normally did, only a little quieter, almost as if they were afraid of upsetting her. Even Kirara was curled up unusually close to her in warm, furry ball, pressed right against the soft cloth at her side. The warmth the little cat gave off was a much needed comfort Sango absently ran her fingers through the cat's silky golden fur, as it softly purred its gratitude.  
  
And Houshi-sama...well, he seemed to have disappeared somewhere, but he had been haunting her. Unless, she really had gone crazy. Though, to her, that lech was not the most comforting ghost she could have had haunting her.  
  
`Where did he go, anyways?' Sango frowned into the darkness, her arms crossing over her belly. `This is almost as irritating as him haunting me. Why does he always have to be such a sukebe?' She fumed silently, tapping her fingers impatiently at her elbows.  
  
Kirara loomed over her face, her slightly wet nose patting Sango's cheek lightly. Large, red, inquisitive eyes were staring back at her.  
  
Looking at her curious companion, it was hard for Sango to suppress a smile; fingernails scratched over the tuft of fur Kirara's neck, her body slinking down on the taiji-ya's chest with an appeased purr.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Sango's fingers slowed to a lethargic stop. Half-lidded red eyes watched over her until the throes of sleep finally snatched her away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dreams are a funny thing.  
  
They let you do exactly what you wish to do and be who you wish to be. They can tell you what you want to hear and what you refuse to listen to.  
  
Except, you never get to remember everything when you wake up and none of it has really happened.  
  
But as I did mention before, Fate has a sense of humor.  
  
And occasionally people remember parts of dreams...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The water was as still as glass in the calm lake that ran along side her. A gentle breeze blew, making tiny ripples in its wake, only to die away and let the water return to glass. Kirara trampled along in the tall grasses at the other side of her.  
  
The sky was a quilt of oranges and pinks with patches of deep blues and purples in between made by the heavy clouds which dangled overhead.  
  
Sango sat down upon the sloping shore, slipping her sandals off to dip her toes into the murky water. It was cool, sending shivers down her spine as it pulled the soreness from her feet.  
  
Exhausted, she lay back onto the shore closing her eyes and relishing the coolness of the water, as Kirara settled herself on the ground beside her.  
  
Only the cat could see their reflections in the pool. The little bit of the Taiji-ya's feet which hung out over the sand. And the pale face with lavender eye that smirked back up at her.  
  
If cats could really smile... 


	8. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life   
Chapter 8   
Sango-sama 

Author's Notes: Wah! I apologize much-ly! I was sucked into the happy world of the Ruroni Kenshin TV series (…Sanosuke! ::Drool!:: ) and so I haven't done much aside from watching about 60 episodes or so. When I go, I go all out. ^_^ But now, I'm finished with all that I have so far, so I can concentrate on writing again. 

Thank you to my reviewers…you keep me writing and creating new ideas. I appreciate the time you all take…lived eht si ukuran…swiever emmig…What was that you ask? ^_^ Just proof that no one bothers to read the Author's notes…except you! 

And for those of you who can draw (which is a guarantee you'll do better than me), I'm holding a contest to draw my favorite source of chaos in the universe, Fate. You get absolute free reign in whatever you think she looks like, especially since I haven't described her at all. There will be a prize…but I have to find one first. ^_^* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic. ::cracks her whip:: Oh ho ho ho ho! 

And on with the show… 

************************************************************************ 

The deep orange sun was setting below the darkening hills off in the distance 

"We'll just rest here for a while, Kirara," murmured Sango lazily. The back of her hand lay over her eyes, letting the last drops of sun warm her cheeks. 

He sat silently upon the ground where Kirara had been, the fire cat no longer in sight. The Houshi's lips turned slightly upwards as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, keeping in time with her soft breaths. 

Sango seemed to be at peace in this dream, but he would need to stay with her in her own mind as long as it would be necessary to leech the nightmares of this past battle away. That was part of the reason he remained in this Earthly realm after all. That…and something else. Something he himself wasn't even too sure of. 

Of course, he really didn't mind watching over her at all. The view was quite…hypnotic. He could easily forget just why he was here in the first place. The thought was rather tempting… 

She sighed softly, slipping a hand atop the soft fabric covering her stomach.   
The other hand absently reached out to pet Kirara's head—only to meet cloth and…flesh? 

She jolted upwards and away along the shoreline, tearing her eyes open before Miroku himself could blink. 

"Hou…Houshi-sama?" she stuttered, reflexively holding her arms against her chest to defend against wayward hands. Her eyes steeled against his sheepish lavender gaze, silence wrenching around them both like a vice. 

"Err….Meow?" 

************************************************************************ 

A sturdy hand pushed the dying embers around the fire pit, watching intently as specks of red jumped up from the blackened coals before dying away again. Guilty eyes strayed to his hands. The metallic crimson which had painted his guilt had long since washed away. But he could still sense the blood on his hands. He could see his blade striking his friends, his teachers, his father…and his ane-ue. 

His eyes were far older than his eleven years; their spark of life had passed away with his friends. 'Otou-san…minna…How could they possibly forgive me? I can't forgive myself.' 

The youkai had taken his scythe and chain away. His eyes held a frightening intensity, which was only heightened by his silence. Kohaku may have been inexperienced in battles, but he had learned to sense youkai not long after he learned to walk. And those senses screamed that he didn't want to tangle with the white-haired youkai…at least not if he wanted to stay alive. 

But right now…he honestly wasn't sure. 

************************************************************************ 

The angry red handprint gave the slightest bit of color to his otherwise ashen face. 

His hand was rubbing over the sensitive skin, chuckling mirthfully. It was odd; even though he was dead, right now he could still very much feel his own pain…physical and otherwise. And now, he could touch her. 

Sango was stunned. 

She had expected him to try something; he had started into that when he had started haunting her…just as he had done so many times before. In fact, she would probably be more surprised if he actually could manage to keep his hands to himself. 

However, she hadn't been expecting him to laugh, whole-heartedly to her normal reaction. A simple smile from him was rare enough in itself, and those seemed slightly forced. But now he was rolling around on the ground, consumed with his own joy…at being hit. It was difficult for her not to feel concerned. 

"Houshi-sama," she whispered, tentatively reaching a hand out towards the trembling ball of black and purple. "Why are you laughing like that?" 

His laughter was beginning to subside as his head turned to see her, his breathing only slightly heavier to compensate for his shortness of breath. A light flush from his effort masked the ashen hue. A bright smile still held his lips captive. 

His fingertips grazed over her cheek, feeling her skin warm beneath his touch. "It's because I can touch you."   
  
  



	9. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life   
Chapter 9   
Sango-sama 

Author's Notes: People keep asking me how this is gonna end. To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I have one definite goal I'm driving for, but it's very specific and leaves a lot of room for extra stuff. But I promise, I won't post an end until I'm happy with it (and I brake for Sango/Miroku fans!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic. ::cracks her whip:: Oh ho ho ho ho! 

************************************************************************ 

It was immensely difficult for her to think of anything but the man who sat beside her, even the rather hauntingly vivid images of death which had been plaguing her since the last battle. That in itself was odd. She had spent so much time worrying about the lecherous Houshi, she hadn't had the time to mourn for her brother much less agonize over those gruesome visions. 

She certainly hadn't needed to mourn for long over Houshi-sama. He hadn't seemed to be able to leave her alone for very long. 

"It's because I can touch you…" Those words echoed through her mind relentlessly. 

The Houshi's light fingertips had brushed across her cheeks, igniting each nerve that he dared trace over. In spite of the chill which still clung to his pale fingertips, he was somehow almost unbearably warm, that warmth searing right through her, straight to the bone. 

Tearing her eyes from his lavender depths, a deep blush spread across her cheeks. She gazed out absently at the gentle ripples atop the river's waters, silently berating herself. 'Why is it that even in my dreams I can't keep myself from blushing? Damn it.'   
  
She could feel the weight of his eyes on her, silently waiting…for something. What exactly that was, she had no idea…and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know. If the past was any indication at all, this was probably just another opportunity for him to prove himself a complete lech. But she wasn't able to keep herself from the hope that there might be something else…something more than mere licentious intentions driving him to show her such kindness. 

She had scooted herself a safe distance away from his roaving hands, protectively hugging her arms across her chest. "W-what is that supposed to mean, Houshi-sama?"   


A poorly suppressed smile perked the edges of his lips. He moved himself in front of her, cupping the smooth line of her jaw with a lightly calloused hand and tilting her head up until her eyes met his. Rich brown eyes widened noticeably, as her arms clenched her shoulders more tightly. 

"For as long as you need me, I'll stay right here…" 

An arm snaked around Sango's back, gently tempting her forehead up to meet the soft touch of his lips. Her eyes softened as she stared into his neck; she watched completely transfixed by the slight movements of his Adam's apple as he spoke. This closeness was making her a bit lightheaded. 

"…I'll help chase your demons away, Sango." 

************************************************************************   
  
It has never been said that Inuyasha has ever been well trained in the school of manners. Chalk that up to his mother's death when he was still so young. Or perhaps the fact that he was never well accepted by either human or youkai. As a result, he spent much of his young life running from highly powerful youkai and instilling fear into hearts of the villagers. And neither situation demanded much in the way of a polite demeanor. 

And so, it is with little surprise that his conduct still leaves much to be desired. 

He had grumpily prodded Sango's shoulder with his foot. "Oi. Sango." They had to move again. He could smell a change in the wind, and it was fairly certain that the scent of the Shichinintai was closing in. And they still needed a bit more time to regroup. He pushed her shoulder again. "Get up." 

When Sango did awaken, angry flames had sprung up behind her and her eyes were shooting icy daggers. 

He cowered behind Kagome. And then she turned around and glared at him too. 

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?" 

He didn't know what the hell he had done wrong, but he was damn sure of one thing. 

Women are frightening. And he would never, ever understand them. 

************************************************************************ 

Rin watched sadly as Kohaku tossed the branch into the fire. He had been very quiet for the whole time he had been with them. 

She had been out fishing in the stream with Jaken. Sesshoumaru-sama had told him to go with her; he refused to let Kohaku to go alone with her. And so, she returned with two good sized fish for dinner. Jaken had carried the still twitching fish back to their camp, slumping against a tree trunk with exhaustion. 

"Rin brought back dinner!" she cried happily, hefting the two fish into the air and smiling brightly towards the still silent boy. 

He smiled weakly at her. "Arrigato." 

Silently, he turned back to the flames, stabbing both fish with wooden sticks and settling them above the now dancing flames. 

They cooked in silence. 

And then ate in silence. 

But that silence was killing Rin. After her parents death, she had stayed silent for so long. Now, it was still a little scary for her; bad things were sure to happen if she stayed quiet for too long. 

With firm resolve, she walked over to Kohaku, wrapping her tiny arms around his shoulders. "Don't be sad, Kohaku. Rin doesn't want you to be sad." 

Wide-eyed, Kohaku stared at the young girl, a bit surprised by her boldness but still comforted by the warmth coming for her tiny body. The last time he could even remember being hugged was before they had left to fight the demons that last time. 

'Ane-ue…' 

The quiet breaking of a stick was enough to jolt him from his reverie. 

The white-haired youkai stood at the edge of the camp, glaring at him and the young girl arms which were still wrapped about him. 

************************************************************************ 

Extra Author's notes: Ok. I have read the manga and am up to date. So I know this is a divergent timeline. Oh well, I live to be different. Anyways, for Kohaku's memories, I'm making him remember only a few things right now. He should remember a little more with time…but just so it's clear, he doesn't know now that Sango is still alive. Naraku would have been surpressing those memories.   



	10. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life   
Chapter 10   
Sango-sama 

Author's Notes: I will do the German dance for you....um...yeah... Big thanks to Chira, who puts up with my whining, and to my reviewers. I feel just a bit miffed. >_ Another Kohaku/Rin fic popped up here on ff.net the morning after I posted the last chapter. (Which I like, but my stupid computer will not let me review...) but they said NO ONE had posted any fics for them...well, they didn't get their own story, but they are in here. 

::sigh:: I think I need better advertising. And I really, honestly will get some Kagome/Inuyasha stuff in here...but it likely won't be until the end. 

Anyways, I decided to sort of "can" the Fate contest, and will instead proceed with a happy Sango/Miroku artwork contest. Well…it will make me very happy! ^_^ Requirements: Must include Sango and Miroku! Other characters (like Kirara) may be present. I think I'm going to make different categories divisions (ie. comedy, romance). A prize will either be a plushie or a doujinshi, characters as per determined by the winner. You may enter as many times as you wish. Entries need to be sent (.jpg is preferred) to KSSladen@aol.com. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic. ::cracks her whip:: Oh ho ho ho ho! 

************************************************************************ 

The hanyou slinking ahead of the pack, looking more than just a little sore. For as much as he boasted that he felt little pain, he certainly seemed to be feeling it now. 

'Poor Inuyasha,' Miroku chuckled quietly to himself. 'He probably didn't know what hit him.' He sat, or rather, hovered above Kirara's broad back, right behind the Taiji-ya. 

Sango's little outburst earlier had proven quite entertaining. Her face was a deep, angry crimson, her eyes flashing highly dangerous sparks. It was good to not be on the receiving end of her wrath for a change. Sango was a striking beauty when she was angry. 

That in itself would have been good enough reason to stay behind now...but she had seemed so fragile when Inuyasha and Kagome had hauled her and his body away from the battlefield. 

Miroku was painfully aware that Kohaku was the main reason she was laying her own life on the line to fighting Naraku. Sure, she wanted vengeance for her friends and the rest of her family, but Kohaku was still alive. He was her hope. He was the thing keeping her alive, keeping her fighting against that Baboon-skinned bastard. 

When Kohaku had appeared for the second time, with Naraku pulling his strings to kill Kagome, she had been ready to kill the boy. 'And likely herself as well,' he frowned, playing with the translucent violet fabric which used to cover his Kaze Ana. When his body had expired, it seems that power binding the curse to his spirit had as well. As long as the true fabric and beads covered his hand for eternity, the void would never be able to hurt another. 

He wasn't about to let Sango kill herself. Suicide from anger, stemming from her pain, would only bring more pain to her and to their friends. She would have to be born again into the cycle, with a heavy black mark scarring her karma. Both as a priest and as a friend, he simply couldn't allow that to happen while there was still time to prevent it. 

Although she seemed all too aware of what had happened during that dream, she hadn't known that he really was conversing with him in the realm of her dreams. It didn't seem necessary to tell her all of that...she would simply blush and become flustered. And even as endearing as that would have been, Sango needed to remain on her guard. The Shichinintai were drawing near again. 

"You even think about trying something, Houshi-sama," she muttered back to him through gritted teeth, "and I will make you regret it." 

He sighed heavily. Perhaps its just as well that she had been so rudely awoken when she did; he had been just about to trail a hand down to her... 

************************************************************************ 

Rin's eyes brightened at the sight of Sesshoumaru-sama. She loosened her hold of Kohaku's shoulders and bounded over to the taciturn youkai, her little feet pattering down the grasses. 

She slowed down as she neared him. 'Sesshoumaru-sama...seems quieter than usual.' 

In fact he hadn't taken his sharp amber eyes off of the boy, and was making no attempt to mask his murderous glare. "Boy...what did I say about being with Rin alone?" 

Kohaku sat speechless on the old tree stump, knuckles whitening as he gripped the edges of the stump for all he was worth. 

He tried to suppress the slightest grin at the sight of the boys lower lip trembling. "Tell me, Kohaku. What did I say?" 

"T-to s-stay away…" he shivered. The boy may have been strong enough to kill lesser demons and even hi comrades, but he was still a young boy after all. 

Golden eyes narrowed. "And did you?" 

Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would somehow keep him safe from the youkai. "…N-n…" 

His jaw set, he stalked towards the cowering boy. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama…please stop…" The little girl begged, squeezing him around his waist until he stopped his advance. "Rin gave him a hug because he looked so sad. Rin doesn't like it when people are sad…" 

He looked down into Rin's brown eyes, seeing the clear glaze of tears that lay at her eyes' edge. He felt himself caving. 

With an almost fatherly gentleness, he loosened Rin's grip on the fabric that hung loose at his waist, fighting to keep his somber expression as the little girl gave him a toothy grin. He turned to Kohaku, scowling. "Boy, you will keep your distance from her…" 

Kohaku gulped audibly. "Yes…Sesshoumaru-sama." 

************************************************************************ 

Author's notes in closing: I'm far from an expert in Buddhism, but I have a number of friends from the sangomiroku ML who have pointed me towards some very reliable sources. From what I have been able to find regarding suicide and Buddhism revolves around this notion: if you are an unenlightened person or if you are attempting to kill yourself out of fear, anger, depression, etc. you condemn yourself to the cycle of rebirth known as the karmic cycle. It sort of works on the principle that if you do good for others, you make your own life better for yourself. Conversely, if you are corrupt and evil, that evil will return back to you, perhaps not now, but in another turn of the cycle. 

Author's note #2: Can't you just see Sesshoumaru with a shotgun?!? ^_^   
"Run Kohaku! Run!"   



	11. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes:  I'm baaaa-ack! With a hopefully fresh perspective! Anyways…I was very stuck from where to take the overprotective father bit from Sesshoumaru and from more recent manga details. As much as I love seeing Rin and Sesshoumaru fics (as they are infinitely spicy!!!), she's just a bit too young at this point.  
  
I have had some wonderful feedback for this so far. I hope it continues, but I'm not going to base the speed of my writing on it. I'm working full time and playing housemaid for my family…I'll write when I can, but I'm not just limiting myself to this story either. You're probably all used to this, but it's far better to be honest with ourselves about it. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Sad, isn't it?  I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic.  ::cracks her whip::  Oh ho ho ho ho!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kohaku stared forward, eyes still set wide open from the shock that had yet to fade. The pads of his fingertips ashen white as he dug his malleable fingernails into the rotting stump beneath him. He trembled slightly, making it clear enough to the now impassive youkai that his message had sunk into the boy's head, loud and crystal clear.  
  
"Come, Rin." His golden eyes had calmed from their momentary rage, mellowing at the sight of his young charge.  
  
She pouted, looking mournfully back to where the stricken boy sat dazed. She wondered if he really should be left alone while he still looked so scared. "But, Sesshoumaru-sama, he looks so…"  
  
"Come." His eyes again flashed, a fearsome wave of amber washing a somber veil across his slitted pupils.  
  
Rin shuddered. Even with as kind as he was to her, she couldn't help but be frightened when those eyes narrowed at glared directly at her. She knew that he wouldn't harm her…but fear being an irrational thing, she felt herself losing her will to fight him over the matter. Her protector was very powerful…and his orders weren't to be questioned.  
  
With a light sigh and a last glance at Kohaku, she followed Sesshoumaru back to their camp.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he settled against the creaking wood of the hut wall, feeling the sore spot on the back of his head as it too rested against the rather noisy wall. A clawed hand rubbed over the still tender muscles, a deep frown set across his features.  
  
'How was that bitch able to cause him such physical pain? I wasn't even been this sore when his brother made a hole right through my gut.'  
  
So absorbed in his pouting was he, that he hadn't noticed Kagome coming to sit down with him until the floorboards next to him creaked beneath her full weight.  
  
A light smile tugged at her features. "I just had a talk with Sango."  
  
The hanyou paled, pulling himself just out of Kagome's reach. He still didn't know what he did, but he would be damned if he'd subject himself to anymore punishment. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's down taking a bath at the spring with Kirara." Her grin widened noticeably, as she struggled not to let a giggle slip through her tightly pressed lips. "She can't hurt you anymore right now."  
  
His voice rose a few notches. "She didn't hurt me!"  
  
"Of course she didn't," she plactated, softly tracing a finger over the heavy red cloth that covered the bruise. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she watched him wince and shift uncomfortably, in a feeble attempt to prove her wrong. The sound of air being sucked in between the small space of his teeth stopped her still careful motions.  
  
Stubbornly grumbling, he brushed her hand aside, not bothering to move away from her a second time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said softly, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Her fingers slid onto his arm, patting it comfortingly. "I know it wasn't completely your fault…"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The warm waters of the hot spring gurgled, bubbling up to the surface in pockets. Green fronds nestled between the rocks that surrounded the clear waters, swaying slightly in the soft breeze.  
  
The balmy breeze drifted across the back of her neck, eliciting a shiver as she exposed her skin to the open air. Her unbuttoned shirt slid down her back and off onto the ground in a hasty pile.  
  
Her fingers slid to the waistband of her form fitting black pants. She had just been about to slide out of them, when she started to get that sick, sinking feeling that she was being watched.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she yelled, her hand released the thin fabric, balling up into a fist at her side. "I know you're here. Get out here so I can hurt you!" 


	12. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes:  Thanks again to my reviewers. It always makes an author's day to see people enjoying their works. I have a day off tomorrow, so I decided to stay up nice and late to write for you all.  
  
Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Sad, isn't it?  I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean abuse him in this fic.  ::cracks her whip::  Oh ho ho ho ho!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she yelled, her hand released the thin fabric, balling up into a fist at her side. "I know you're here. Get out here so I can hurt you!"  
  
The wind stood absolutely still. And then, without warning, it was cold, like the chill of death still permeated the air around her. It was as if icy fingers were crawling up the back of her neck.  
  
Sango's lip quivered slightly, shrugging her shoulders up beside her neck to calm the irrational fear brought about by the unexplainable chill. Her fists clenched tighter as she fought to regain her control. This was her private time and her sore muscles ached for the warm waters. But first, she had a pest control problem that demanded her attention.  
  
From the darkest patch of forest, the Houshi emerged his still sandaled feet hovering a few inches above the ground. "Hurt me, Sango?" he smirked broadly, drawing ever closer to her. "How will you manage that if you can't touch me?"  
  
She stood silent, scowling at his laughing eyes. Her voice low and steady, she muttered, "Just watch me." Her fist flew with great speed at the translucent figure before her.  
  
Much to her displeasure, the fist met with the chilled air and she continued to spin around with the force of the blow.  
  
A beaded hand reached out to help stop her, only to pass through her midsection before she fell into an ungraceful heap on the ground. Winded and gasping sharply, she struggled to pull herself off her stomach.  
  
"I would offer you a hand up," the Houshi smiled sheepishly, one hand scratching at the nape of his neck. "But I fear it would do little good…."  
  
"Geh," she grunted, sitting up and leaning back onto her heels. "You're probably enjoying this."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
He blinked…and then, impossibly, his eyes widened a bit more.  
  
Brushing the dust from her palms, she looked up just in time to see him blink again. "What?" she grumbled, making little effort to mask her irritation.  
  
His eyes narrowed and his lips twisted back into that damnable smirk that could bring the heat to rise to her cheeks, that one that made her forget how angry she was with him, no matter what he had done. Her eyes widened as she struggled to keep her embarrassment in check, her voice softened as she repeated the question. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," he whispered, moving to stand beside her while his eyes stared back into the dark forest, the smile still tugging at his lips. "I must admit that I am enjoying the view, Sango."  
  
Scandalized, Sango looked down. Her breast bindings had begun to unravel, revealing far more cleavage that she had intended. Not that she wanted him to see any at all, mind you. Her hands flew up to her chest, pulling her crossed arms over the steadily loosening bandages in a makeshift cover. She couldn't look at him, crimson plastered from the roots of her hair all the way down to where her arms had settled.  
  
Livid once again, she shouted at him. "Why are you even here?"  
  
His eyes remained forward, in an unusually respectful gesture. "It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself."  
  
She huffed. "I can take care of myself, Houshi-sama."  
  
"While taking a bath, Sango?" he sighed. "I'm certain you leave your weapons on the shore while you cleanse yourself."  
  
Silent, she looked up at him, surprised to see his eyes averted.  
  
"You didn't even bring Kirara with you."  
  
One arm still clinging to her chest, she reached out to pick up her top. Holding it up over her chest, she faced him again. "You know very well that she hasn't regained her strength since we left the barrier. What good would it have done her to bring her along until she is well?"  
  
"You still should have asked someone." Evenly measured tones carefully masked the weight of the anger that lie hidden in the reprimand. But his flashing lavender eyes refused to be silenced. 'Why would I have risked my life to save you just to let you throw yours away?'  
  
Biting her lip as she turned from his eyes, she felt a little guilty for wanting some time just to herself.  
  
His voice grew quiet, as he glided across the ground and into the woods, not bothering to look back. "Finish your bath, Sango. I will stay within shouting distance."  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	13. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life

Chapter 13

Sango-sama

Author's Notes:  Why look...I'm working on an old fic instead of writing another teaser...and I do have another teaser in prewrite... -_-  When the ideas rain, they just pour.  And so...because I love all of you readers so and as a reward for putting up with such a fickle fanfic writer like myself...there are some not-so-modest limey hints on the way in the next chapter.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, isn't it? I have however, temporarily borrowed Miroku to ravag--err, I mean (ab)use him in this fic. ^_-

*****

Her eyes still trailed after the Houshi's ghost form, watching until it was just barely discernable through the mess of trees.  He may have promised that he wouldn't be watching, but she still wasn't absolutely certain that he would try.  Technically, he wouldn't be able to do anything lecherous anyways, seeing as how he couldn't touch her outside of dreams, but that certainly didn't mean that he was entitled to a show.

Sango self-consciously covered her chest as she slowly lowered herself below the waters surface, shivering as inch after inch of her exposed skin met with the chilly waters.  The water was close to unbearable, but she hadn't had a decent bath since the...incident; she needed to purge the images of battle from her mind.  She sighed quietly, closing her eyes as she lightly tread her hands through the water.  

Kohaku was dead--he was finally free of Naraku's torment.  She had not-so-secretly hoped that he could be saved and to live again as the little brother she had once known.  It had in fact happened a few times before, but wouldn't last for long before Naraku would use him to manipulate her; no longer would she have to fear betraying her friends in order to save him.  Though her mind would probably never be truly free of the image of his deaths, she could rest assured that his soul was at peace, with their mother and father and all the rest of the villagers.  She would carry on in all of their memory, and avenge them by helping to bring about Naraku's destruction.

As for Houshi-sama...

She missed being able to talk to him and not have Inuyasha and Kagome looking at her with those pitiful expressions.  It was really a wonder that those two, with their heightened senses were unable to detect his presence but she was.  Perhaps she was really was as crazy as they seemed to think...maybe she was just imagining that the monk was having these conversations with her.  And surely, those dreams could be nothing more than her imagination running wild with feelings that she was just beginning to come to terms with.

Her head sunk back into the water, wetting down the each ebony strand, before pulling herself back upright.  The water streamed down her back as her arms once again crossed over her chest.  Without even realizing it, she was staring off into the woods, looking for the pale, darkly robed figured who was supposed to be guarding over her.

He had thrown himself in front of her, protecting her from a surely fatal wound by receiving it himself.  She had known that his time here would be limited, but he hadn't hesitated in placing himself in front of her.  He hadn't pushed them both out of the way...but perhaps he didn't have the time.

She had always assumed that if and when they would finally manage to defeat Naraku that the Houshi would settle down.  He would no longer have any reason that necessitated the continuation of his family line...unless he wanted to marry and have a family.  And then, she would still be uncertain of where she stood.  Yes, he spoke with her often and, of course, he had protected her as often as she protected him.  And occasionally, he would speak kind words with such a low, sweet tone that she could not help but blush.  It was the times like these that   But he would always, always ruin it...with those damnable hands of his touching someplace horribly inappropriate!  Why couldn't set a hand on her cheek...or her shoulder?  Why did he always have to grope her?  

_'It's because I can touch you...'_ he had said.

Mou...even in her dreams he was talking like a lech, her mind protested.

But her hand was up at her cheek, tracing a path where his fingers had brushed in that rather vivid dream; she gave a shiver of delight, craving his simple touch, his comforting warmth again, even if it was only a creation of her dreams.  She could be content with that, in honor of his memory.  A wistful smile tugged her lips, and her eyes were glazed and far off.

So absorbed was she in her own thought that she hadn't even heard the light splashing of the approaching demon, nor the sizzling hum of spiritual energy.  

"Houriki!"*  The all too familiar voice shouted as two ofuda sailed though the air like kunai, before plastering themselves on the kappa's forehead where he had risen from the water behind her.  The papers crackled with energy, eliciting a sharp scream from the frog-like youkai before it floated unconscious at the top of the water.

Sango didn't even turn around; she could tell by the sound and the sharp tang of smoke that the wards had been effective.  She could do little more than gape, wide-eyed at the man who was surely a figment of her imagination as he stood on the shore in front of her.

But if he was just in her imagination, how could he have stopped the kappa with one of his own wards?

His own eyes widened as his glance moved from the kappa to Sango.

"How...?"  Her hand lingered at her cheek, as her mind struggled to process just how a ghost could possibly be able to knock out a demon.


	14. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Cha...

Love Beyond Life

Chapter 14

Sango-sama

Author's Notes:  I'm trying to script out exactly how many more chapters this is going to need.  It all depends upon whether you guys will let me skip a bit of plot intensive time.  (ie.  Naraku being somehow defeated...)  If you really have a huge preference, lemme know your opinion with any feedback you'd like to give;  I really do appreciate it!

Also, this basically diverges from the manga about the time when the Shichinintai enter the manga storyline...so their story is not completely the same!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha...though I would take Miroku off Takahashi's hands if she ever put him up for sale.  ^_-

*****

A slim smile crossed Bankotsu's lips as his rather flamboyant comrade slid limply to the ground.  Trickles of crimson danced down the edges of the double blade.

He stooped down and picked up the shards that had fallen from the wound in Jakotsu's neck.  Glistening crimson and the intoxicating darkness 

All of his comrades had fallen.   Two were taken by the half-breed and the wolf youkai, and, in ruthless greed, the rest had battled to claim their comrades shards.  No one in the murderous band had been the more powerful than he...and he alone had survived.  Now, he alone possessed the power of all seven shards.

But his sword still thirsted for more blood.

And he knew just where to get it.

*****

"Houriki!" came the shout, as the thick paper o-fuda glued itself to the kappa's forehead.  Its olive skin was just barely visible above the water behind Sango, but it was just enough to neutralize it before it attacked Sango.

Miroku floated just above the dirt shore, clear beads of sweat danced across his equally translucent forehead; his throwing arm fell heavily to his side.  It had taken nearly every ounce of his concentration to throw the papers as he used to do so easily.  He almost could discern the painful reminder of an ache coursing through his muscles, though his physical body lay beneath the earth back in the village.  The strain quickly had become too much to bear as he dropped down onto his knees on the grassy shore.  He frowned, panting slightly.  It certainly wasn't necessary, he really couldn't breathe anymore...but it was a comforting familiarity.  And it was making him feel more rested.  

His mind rushed to make sense of this situation.  Why hadn't Sango notice that the kappa was right behind her?  She may not have a spiritual skill for demon sight, but Sango had never had any problems detecting intruders before.  Meaning that something had been distracting her when the kappa had approached.  

*****

Inuyasha had gone off hunting in the woods.  Shippou was snoring lightly beside Kirara.

Kagome had to admit she was feeling a bit sleepy herself, but she would have to stay awake at least until Inuyasha or Sango returned.  She had spent the last few nights lying awake being concerned about Sango.  True, her friend no longer tossed about restlessly in her sleep in nightmarish fits.  But lately she had spent a lot of time, speaking—or rather shouting—at an invisible companion who, from the unquestionable tone of irritation in Sango's voice, had to be Miroku.  'If Sango is really seeing him, though, then Inuyasha and I should be able to see whatever it is as well.  Sango just doesn't have as high an ability for sensing....'

Kagome looked up, startled from her train of thought.  The jolt of powerful awareness shot down her back.

There were shards...many shards...speeding towards her.

She would have just enough time to shout.

*****

"How...?"  She stared at him incredulously.  Her hand was up at her cheek, probably as a gesture of surprise.  But in doing that, she seemed to be completely unaware that she was standing naked in waist deep waters...and her hand at her cheek left her chest partially uncovered, leaving her all too vulnerable to his gaze.

His eyes marveled at the sight of her creamy white skin, and the few pale pink scars that dared to mar its smooth surface.  True, it was nothing that he hadn't seen before; but it was a sight well worth the bruises she had given him for looking.  He had no doubt in his mind that she would be angry with him when she came to her sense, perhaps even more so than usual because she couldn't hit him now.  That flash of anger would dance in her eyes, making them shine with a fiery brilliance...and her face would flush slightly.  The sum of the effect was worth whatever punishment that she never failed to dish out. 

He closed his eyes and gave her a rare smile, before turning his head in the opposite direction.

Sango gasped sharply, as his movement jolted her from the trance; she quickly turned her eyes down to where his had lingered.  She quickly threw her arms over her chest and pulled as much of her body as she could underwater, concealing both her body...and the infectious blush that tainted her cheeks a stark pink. 

His smile remained.  "I am a spirit after all.  What sort of spirit would I be if I had no spiritual powers?  It does seem that I managed to keep the spiritual powers I had when alive, but I have to use those same powers to do everything now.  "  From the corner of his eye, he could see that she was hiding beneath the water's surface and dared to look towards her.  "It's taxing...but at least this form no longer bears the cursed void."

*****

Inuyasha slunk through the trees as silent as possible, tracking behind his unsuspecting prey.

He took methodically slow and careful steps forward with his claws extended, fully ready to pounce down on the rabbit as it nibbled carefree on some grass.

Just...

Step.

...a little bit...

Step.

...close—

A scream pierced through the air.  Inuyasha froze for a brief moment, letting the rabbit escape.

The lake were Sango had headed was off in the other direction...so that scream had to be "Kagome..."  He turned on his heels, clenching his teeth.  "Damnit!  I shouldn't have left...."

*****

With the edgy Demon Lord traversing the forest in search of food with his young charge, Kohaku was finally able to relax.  He sighed, sliding his weight down the tree trunk to sit against its base.  Although his kusara kama* had been confiscated, Jaken and the two-headed horse-like youkai, Ah and Un, didn't seem to pose much of a threat.  

Ah and Un stubbornly pulled backwards as Jaken, huffing and puffing, tried to pull the great two-headed beast forward.  

"Move you stupid beast!" he squawked.

The two heads slowly turned towards each other and then slowly back to face their diminutive adversary, who was still pulling the heavy roped which choked their neck.  They gave a quick tug backwards, sending an aggravated Jaken flying over their back, through the air, and into the tree next to Kohaku, his beak-like mouth striking deep into the bark like an arrow.  It wasn't long before the reptilian minion flopped to the ground with a thud.

Kohaku watched in amusement as Jaken picked himself off the ground, dusting himself off primly.

Jaken gave him a pointed look, until Kohaku brought a hand before his lips to stifle his smile.  "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Off in the woods with Rin.  Hunting food."

"Again?"  Jaken groaned and leaned back against the tree. 

"Where were you?"

"I was serving Lord Sesshoumaru by tracking his unworthy brother and his friends.  For some reason, Milord believes that they will be able to find that wretched youkai Naraku more easily."

"Oh."

"I managed to find the warrior woman who travels with them...or rather, her dark robes and boomerang on the shore."  Jaken nodded sagely.  "The others must be close by..."

'Boomerang?"  Kohaku's eyes widened, completely ignoring Jaken as he continued.  

'Is that....Ane-ue...?'

*****

Inuyasha tore through the trees as fast as his legs would allow, finally reaching the open patch of forest they had been using as a camp.

Kagome lay motionless on the ground, with Shippou at her side and Kirara growling protectively in front of her lifeless form.  He shook her gently, large tears forming in his eyes.  "Wake up, Kagome.  Wake up!"  Sniffing, Shippou look back at Inuyasha sadly.

Tetsusaiga slid from its hilt, the friction between blade and sheathe sizzling as it transformed immediately when it touched the air.  Inuyasha's eyes grew cold.  "You're dead, you bastard!"

Bankotsu smiled predatorily.  "You're more than welcome to try."

Inuyasha grit his teeth and lunged forward. 

**********

End of Book One

To Be Continued....

*A kusara kama (or gama) is the chained scythe that Kohaku uses as his weapon.


	15. Book One: The Age of Warring States: Ep...

Love Beyond Life

Book One: The Age of the Warring States—Epilogue

Sango-sama

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  If I did, I wouldn't be struggling to pay for college.

Author's Notes:  If you love me, you'll review.  If you don't...well, you'll review or I really will kill more people off!  Kukuku!   Seriously?  No...not seriously.  But I will say that, I do write faster with more reviews.  This is absolute truth.  I love hearing from new people who have just started reading, as well as some of you "old' friends, who have been reviewing for quite some time.  For some odd reason, the anime fandom is nowhere near what many of the other fandoms are about reviews.  

To the reviewers, you wonderful people, you!

Thank you to all of you for your kinds words...and recommendations.  But I'm afraid that I still have a good number more tricks up my sleeve for this fic, so I'll be continuing this fic for a good while more.  Why am I afraid?  Working almost solely on this one means I still have about 6-7 fics in the lurch.  Also, Peach Blossoms, the Black Widow epilogue, is complete and has a bit of High rating...but can be found on inuyasha.net at:  http://www.inuyasha.net/modules.php?op=modload&name=Fanfiction&file=index&options=DisplayStory&storyid=1059  I haven't written any farther in that storyline than the end of Peach Blossoms.

******

She and Houshi-sama had come running...well, technically, he had been floating... after they heard Kagome's scream.  And only after she had hastily thrown her yukata over her shoulders...thankfully averting what would have been an incredibly embarrassing situation with Houshi-sama.  

When they had arrived at the scene, Bankotsu was quite literally 'effectively disarmed;' the combination of Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's rage had ripped the hand holding Banryuu off and flung it backwards so the double blade stood up in the soil.  

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a crimson to match the blood on his blade, as he shouted.  "You bastard!  You won't kill ever again!" 

Bankotsu tried to block the sword with his hand that was being thrust into his neck, but he had been too weakened by the loss of blood from his crudely amputated arm to fend off the sword, before it shattered through his vertebrae with a sickening crunch.  With one last grotesque choke, his whole body hung limp supported only by the sword and his head hung at an odd angle.  His eyes bore the glassy veil of death.

The strength of the blow had forcefully knocked the tainted shards out from the back on his neck and sending the hilt of the sword to press against the skin of Bankotsu's neck.  Shards of jewel and flesh clattered to the ground, in a nauseating pool of blood and malicious intent.  

Inuyasha stared venomously at now dead blood-thirsty zombie.  For the crime of killing Kagome, he had let the jerk get off rather light.  He was still recognizable...but not by much.  Placing his foot at his shoulder, the still irate hanyou removed the blood-slickened sword from his body.

Grimacing at the macabre sight, Sango and Miroku turned their focus instead on Kagome's still form.

The young kit had remained at her side during the whole of the battle, tear stains riddling his chubby cheeks.  His tiny hands were pressing a small bit of cloth from his shirt onto the rather large wound on Kagome's right side.  "She won't stop bleeding..."

Miroku turned to Sango.  _"Then perhaps her heart still beats..."_

Without a moment of hesitation, Sango settled herself by Kagome's head.  The girl's body was not cold...certainly not as cold the body should be when touched by the icy hand of death    Sango put her cheek near Kagome's mouth and felt the faint puffs of breath.  "She's breathing..."  Her fingers traced down to Kagome's neck.  "Inuyasha, her heart is still beating!"

His eyes were confused for a brief moment, before succumbing to a poorly concealed joy.  His eyes were back to their usual shade of amber...and now shone brightly.  "She's...Kagome's alive?"  

******

The wound had gone quite deep, certainly necessitating the best stitching the old Miko's arthritic hands could manage.  The wound has stopped its continuous bleeding for the time being, and a generous layer of the salve from Kagome's country was gently applied along the length of the newly repaired flesh.

"It's really a wonder that you managed to get her back here without disturbing this wound."  Kaede looked quite somber, running her fingers above the hastily dressed wound.  "But with a wound this size, I'm not sure that I can do much more for her."

Sango sat at Kagome's other side, replacing the stiff now-maroon fabric of her school shirt atop the wrappings, wincing slightly.  The girl had lost a lot of blood and was still deathly pale.

The hanyou spoke up from his seat against the wall.  "You sure, that's all you can do for her, baa-baa?"

Kaede considered his words, as she replaced the damp cloth on Kagome's forehead.  "Well, for now, all that can be done is to watch over her.  Her fever is still high, and the color has yet to return to her cheeks.  I have a given her a remedy for the pain, but if she awakens, she is still sure to feel some of it.  And I fear she may have lost too much blood..."

"Oi, Sango."  Inuyasha was suddenly serious, his amber eyes taking on a rare and startling intensity.  "I need you to help me carry her back to her world."

Her eyes widened and froze.  'But that would mean...'

Shippou whined loudly.  "Why can't I go?"

The hanyou scowled and suppressed the urge to bap the kit on the head.  "Cause you couldn't get through before...and you held the jewel."  Inuyasha turned back to Sango.  "I need you to help me protect her in her world.  There ain't any other able warriors there...and I may need back up if someone comes after the shards."

"I-I..."  Her mind fumbled to order the jumbled thoughts.  Helping Kagome would mean leaving this country behind, the only place she'd ever known.  It wasn't exactly where she was born and raised, but she would probably never recover that.  But Kagome's country seemed so different...  

"If she's gonna die...which she ain't," he growled, "she's gonna at least see her family first."  Inuyasha grew quiet as his bangs hid his eyes.  "I promised her mother..."

Sango frowned.  There was no doubt in her mind that she would have wanted to see her friends in the village one last time, given the opportunity...

"But her place is still dangerous.  We found one shard there already...we may be able to find more.  The healers in her time have more powers; they may do more."

How would she even be able to get there?  Aside from the unconscious girl, only Inuyasha seemed to know the path that led to her country, which, for some odd reason, depended on traveling down a well.  Did Kagome live in some wonder-filled country that existed underground?  Or did Kagome's travels tap her Miko powers or Inuyasha's youki?  And if that were the case, how could she possibly travel through?  She did possess an aptitude for demon sight, but her battle prowess focused more on knowledge and athleticism, not mystic powers.  And even if she did make it to this other land, would she be able to return to this world?  She had lost too many people who were close to her...  But at the same time, it would not be bearable to lose Kagome, who was the very heart of their little makeshift family.  

Sango sighed resiginedly.  "Alright..."

********

"Yes, we're taking Kagome back to her country..."

A pregnant pause followed.  From his place by Kagome's other shoulder, Inuyasha looked at her curiously; he was the one who told her about taking Kagome to her home.  She wasn't talking to him, was she?

"I'm...not sure when we'll be back.  You're sure you can't travel with us?"

_"I'm afraid so.  But I...will miss you, Sango."  _He tilted his head to regard her carefully._  "Will you be alright in Kagome-sama's country?"_

She set her jaw and nodded, pretending to be far more confident than she felt.  "I believe so."

Inuyasha was giving her odd little glares, but she didn't mind.  There was no telling when she'd get to see Houshi-sama again.

_"Then...Goodbye, Sango."_  His form had moved out of her line of sight, but the sad smile was tangible in his voice.  She shared the sentiment...she had not really been separated from him since she had joined the group.  It was plain to see that she would miss him, maybe even his lecherous ways.  She felt a sudden wave of cold touch the back of her bare neck, and it sent a thrilling shiver down her back.  That touch...the warmth of a blush consumed her cheeks.  It was too big to be a finger... and too small to be his hand.  Could that have been...his lips?  The blush only grew stronger.

_"I won't be seeing you again...."_

"Wha--?"  Sango halted abruptly and peered over her shoulder.  Had she heard him right?  Why wouldn't she be able to see him again?  She had every intention of returning.  But Houshi-sama...her Housh--...her friend...had already begun to fade from view, disappearing against the startlingly blue sky.  His lips were smiling, but his eyes...his expressive, violet eyes were miserable.  She felt like she had when she found that he had died the first time.  

Sniffing softly, she turned to her attentions to Kagome, tightening her grip around her shoulders as she and Inuyasha gently maneuvered her form up to the lip of the well.  

It was all she could do to keep from crying.

********

To Be Continued....


	16. Book Two: Life in the Modern Age: Prol...

Love Beyond Life

Book Two:  Life in the Modern Age

Prologue

Sango-sama

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.  They just make for lovely waffy/angsty fics.  Did I mention I'm not getting paid?  That has to help.  There are two particular anime storylines that have had particular influence on the story...but for the sake of surprising you readers...I will not announce each source until after I've clarified the borrowed points.  

Author's Notes:  I can't recall a time when the new releases moved faster through the page.  ::her eyes go spinny::

Notes to the reviewers:

For those of you who were new reviewers...(and of course, all you old favorites!)...I really do appreciate the time and consideration that you all make.  I have to say, even though a number of you aren't reviewing, I'm pleased to see I'm on 40 people's favorite list.  

I know I threatened "the violent and angry deaths of more characters".  I also immediately followed it with a statement that this was a joke; I have already killed...or at least nearly killed three members of the main cast...and a number of villans...all rather violently, or by implied violence.  Kill too many people more and I no longer have enough for a workable story.  ^_^;  The joke was that there are some author's out there who threaten to stop stories or to kill off characters for reviews...but I'm already killing people off by the dozen.  I am, however, still rather irritated with the lack of reviewing in the anime section as a whole.  Honestly, with my one Harry Potter fic, nearly one third of the readers have left reviews or have sent me constructive e-mails...whereas in this section and many of the other anime sections, less than 2% of the people bother to leave reviews.  To me, that's a bit disheartening; I know I want to be a better writer, and often enough, I can't catch every little grammatical detail and odd word choice that I make on my own.  I know I personally have slowed both my own personal reading and reviewing habits lately, but I made a decision to keep myself to reviewing all stories that I read from now on...good or bad.  And I hope that this is a behavior that catches on among the community.

Draft 1.0 completed November 15, 2002

******

"What...the hell...was that?"

Sango's free hand tightened around the small blue cloth, which contained the 7 shard fragments from the Shichinintai, clutching it tightly to her chest as her breathing started to return to some semblance of normality.  Her feet were settling shakily on the now solid ground beneath her, and although her arm was still wrapped around Kagome's shoulders, it was Inuyasha who supported most of the unconscious girl's weight.  Somewhere in the course of flying through the violet time-space continuum which existed at the heart of the well, a few of her deep auburn locks had tugged free from her high ponytail, falling in a messy frame around her face.  

All in all, she looked worse for the wear; it had been a _very_ rough ride.

"Feh."  Inuyasha snorted as he looped his free arm beneath Kagome's knees, picking her off the ground with a painstaking gentleness.  "That was nothing."

Sango looked indignant, as she smoothed down her errant locks.  "Like hell that was nothing."  Replacing the bag of shards at her side and readjusting Hiraikotsu on her back, she began to ascend the rickety wooden ladder that was placed just inside the well.  "And Kagome has to go through that every time she travels?  No wonder she doesn't like to come back that much..."

The tips of his ears flattened as Inuyasha forced himself not to pout.  He looked a bit sheepishly at Kagome's sleeping face.  Had it been so difficult for her weaker form to endure the strains of time travel?

"You sure you'll be able to jump up here with her."  Sango called down, just a few feet from the top.

"Hasn't been a problem before."

"Then I'm going on ahead...."

******

Souta was busily at work, trying to fix up the old bike the little old lady down the street gave to him.  All of her children and grandchildren had out-grown it, she said.  It may have been a hand me down, but it was well taken care of.  He smiled as he rubbed down the seat with a damp cloth.  With a little bit of grease, he'd certainly be able to ride it to school.

Something appeared in the corner of his eye, a figure wearing a lot of black.  And whoever it was had just come running out of the old well house.  Never before had he seen anyone but Inu nii-san and nee-chan ever come out from the well...except maybe for the scary looking lady who first pulled nee-chan into the well when they had been looking for Buyo.  But that lady was a demon.  He turned a bit pale, warily eyeing the oversized boomerang at her back.  'Inuyasha was a demon...and he looked pretty human, except maybe for his ears...and the claws...and his really cool-looking eyes.  Maybe this girl was a demon, too...'

"Are you Kagome's little brother, Souta?"

"Wah!"  He jumped, ducking behind the bicycle for protection.  'She knows my name.'

Sango blinked wide-eyed as the little boy jumped at the very sound of her voice.  It was usually Inuyasha who prompted such a reaction.  Mildly amused, she shook her head and continued; now was a time to stick strictly to business...she could chuckle later.  "She needs to get to a Miko."

Now Souta looked confused.  "A Miko?  What for?"

"She was hurt...quite badly."  

"Hurt?"  Realization dawned on the boy with startling force, and in the blink of an eye, he was no longer that scared little boy, shaking like a leaf.  He ran towards the house with a surprising speed.  "Kaa-chan!!!!  Jii-chan!!!"

An older woman appeared at the open window.  Her short, wavy hair was in surprising order, considering that she appeared to be in the midst of a heavy load of housework, her hands still immersed in a sudsy bath of water as she cleaned the dishes.  "Souta, what is goi--"

But she spoke no further.  The plate she was washing clattered noisily into the sink.  Mrs. Higurashi's eyes shimmered with a thin veil of tears.

Sango didn't need to turn around to know what was causing the woman so much grief.

"Kagome!"


	17. Book Two: Life in the Modern Age: Chap...

Love Beyond Life Book Two: Life in Modern Times Chapter 1 Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
******  
  
After they had reached Kagome's side of the well earlier that morning, Kagome had been rushed to the hospital with her mother at her side. Inuyasha, with his speed, tracked the ambulance atop the roofs of Tokyo. The rest of them had to walk to the hospital.  
  
Sango had found herself gaping at all of the wonders of Kagome's country. Souta held her hand and was busily tugging her along. There were so many people milling about on the raised stone paths that lay right next to the tall building, towering high over their heads. There was a long enclosed cart that zipped along a raised stone road; she was certain that it was moving along faster than Kirara ever had, and that was saying quite a bit as the mountain lion demoness moved at incredibly fast speeds during battle.  
  
The exhaust of the cars, the smell of thousands of people in one place, the clashing perfumes of everything from cleaning products to soap... It was sensory overload for someone used to walking around the unspoiled countryside. 'Its really a wonder that Inuyasha, with his highly sensitive nose didn't have a fit every time he came to pick up Kagome.' Sango chuckled inwardly at the thought. 'Well, he certainly threw a fit, but it wasn't because of his nose.'  
  
Markets lined the paved streets, the windows presenting shining glassware, elegant robes, and a wealth of toys...such items that only the richest daimyo could afford for his family, were so common here in Kagome's country. A few of the girls about her age were wearing pants which closely resembled her battle garb, but many of them wore the same short dresses Kagome always wore...and some wore theirs even shorter, which caused Sango to blush slightly.  
  
A ghost of a smile perked her lips as she absently wondered what sort of land speed records Miroku would break in trying to grope her if she ever dared to wear such an outfit. Unfortunately, all too quickly she remembered what had become of her lecherous companion...this in turn had forced her memory onto the last words he had said to her. Her smile faded as she tried to force those thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't do to wade in her own misery while Kagome's life still hung in the balance.  
  
******  
  
Almost as soon as Kagome had come into the hospital, her odd, rolling bed was pushed off into another wing of the hospital. After Kagome's mother had been forced to fill out a seemingly endless string of paperwork, the group had been ushered slowly down an endless maze of hallways, to a tiny room a short distance from where Kagome was being kept. As they passed her door, they could all see a blur of white coats scurrying around her bed. A large red light above the door gave the ominous proclamation that surgery was in progress.  
  
Sango sighed as she shifted her weight on the surprisingly soft chair. They had been at the hospital for the whole afternoon...waiting for some sort of news about Kagome from this...doctor person. The sour smell of antiseptic was nearly as strong in the tiny windowless room as it had been on their way past all of the patient's rooms. She found herself quickly growing anxious.  
  
She sipped a can of cold tea that had come from one of the large vending machines down the hall, trying to cover the overpowering smell of the antiseptic. Souta had to help her exchange the coins for one of the cans. Sango was almost surprised to see the can drop into the black box at the bottom of the machine, but Kagome's country seemed to have so many marvels that nearly everything she had seen had managed to surprise her.  
  
For the past half an hour, Kagome's mother had been pacing the small room, wearing permanent scuff marks into the marbled tile floor. Her hands had nervously smoothed down her hair, mussing the curls that were set so perfectly; now and then, her fingers would wrap around each other and her clasped hands would lightly press against her trembling lips.  
  
The old man had buried his head in a magazine, while Kagome's brother played a video game. The chirps and whistles of the console was suddenly halted by the loud voice, which shouted a cheerful "Game over!" Souta was not nearly so cheerful as he reluctantly started a new game.  
  
Sango frowned as she slumped down in one of the seats between Kagome's little brother and grandfather. 'Was it like this for Kagome's mother was every time her daughter left their country to help look for the Shinkon shards? She must feel miserable.'  
  
Inuyasha himself looked a bit pale. He was mulling over the tiny dots that clung unto the ceiling tiles like tiny, dark stars. They had been sitting in this hallway for far too long. He ground the flat surface of his molars together as he watched the older woman pace, his pronounced fangs tapping together in time with the clack-clacking of Mrs. Higurashi's heels across the tile flooring.  
  
Sango bit her lip, deep in thought. Kagome had very much become a part of their rag-tag family, she knew it be incredibly difficult for her if Kagome was somehow unable to pull through. She had already dealt with so many deaths of all the people she cared for so dearly. But she knew that she could pull through, if nothing else but to complete her revenge on Naraku for the deaths of her entire village.  
  
But Inuyasha... She frowned as she traced her finger over the lip of the aluminum can. He had met Kagome long before she, Miroku, and Shippou ever had. Even with his debt to Kikyou still in the picture, it was fully obvious to her that Kagome had touched him more deeply than even had expected. Somewhere along the way, Kagome had become dear to him, perhaps much more so than Kikyou, although no one aside from the hanyou himself would every truly be able to say for certain. If she died...it might really break his spirit. And without Inuyasha's help, Sango doubted that she would ever be able to stop Naraku and redeem the name of her village.  
  
He certainly was as worried as Kagome's mother, but watching her continuously tread back and forth was only making him more impatient. The smell, the tiny room, the excessively long wait...all of it was almost certainly trying Inuyasha's dwindling patience. His fists were clenched tight, shaking angrily, but much to Sango's surprise, he made no move to do something as drastic as sinking his knuckles through the dry wall. "Where the hell is that damn doctor?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped pacing with her back to them all. The others gazed at her out of concern; Sango turned and threw a sharp warning glare at Inuyasha, but he was too consumed by his irritation to notice. "It's been too damn long already! Why won't they just say something to us?"  
  
He had only voiced what.they were all thinking, but in shaping the thought into spoken words Inuyasha had shattered the woman's already wavering dam of self control. No longer could Kagome's mother hold back her rapidly welling tears. Her shoulders were slumped and shaking. The tears were streaming down her face as she tried in vain to stifle her soft, choked sobs.  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. "I..." His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, as the words stumbled feebly from his mouth. He certainly hadn't intended to make Kagome's mother cry. "I didn't..."  
  
The old man sat quietly, giving a mournful glance to the tile floor.  
  
"Mom...it'll be okay." Souta got up and stood at his mother's side, rubbing his tiny hand over hers as comfortingly as he could manage. "Kagome will be fine, you'll see." She threw her arms around Souta, pulling him into a tight, desperate hug and began to sob onto his tiny shoulder. "You'll see..."  
  
'But Inu-niisan is right. Why won't they just tell us that she is alright?' The boy sighed softly, as his hand rested on the back of his mother's neck.  
  
Sango dragged Inuyasha out the door and a bit farther down to hallway by the still bloodstained sleeve of his hakuma.  
  
She didn't dare to stop until they were well out of hearing range, but then she turned on him angrily, the slight red tinge of battle aura surrounding her. Her deep brown eyes bored holes into his as he pressed back fearfully against the wall. "You know very well where he is, Inuyasha. He's still in that room, like he has been all afternoon, doing all he can for Kagome- chan " She hissed sharply forcing Inuyasha to cringe. Of course she knew that he was worried, but he wasn't making things easier for anyone else. She pressed her lips together tightly, eyes straying to the now far off door before she glanced back at Inuyasha. "Right now, we can't do anything to help her. We have to trust him."  
  
He looked at the floor uncomfortably.  
  
The Taiji-ya sighed wearily. It was clear that he hadn't intended to hurt Kagome's mother, but his impatience was beginning to grate on everyone. "I know you're impatient to see how she is. I am, too. But right now you're only upsetting her mother. She just can't handle that sort of stress right now."  
  
"I..." He shifted uncomfortably; his ears twitched as his enhanced senses could detect the softest sound of whimpering coming from the far off waiting room. "I'm going up to the roof." He avoided Sango's eyes as he trudged towards the stairwell. "If something happens..."  
  
Sango nodded. "Someone will come find you."  
  
She watched silently as the stairwell door shut behind him, before breathing a soft sigh of relief.  
  
******  
  
Sango was beginning to regret returning to the cramped waiting room. The tense air that had enveloped the room still lingered with the antiseptic smell. She had returned from her conversation with Inuyasha only a half an hour before, but the wait now had seemed far longer than the two hours that had already passed in wait.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had an anxious grip on the younger girl's hand, giving it a squeeze whenever the burden of waiting seemed too much.  
  
"Kagome has a strong will, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said, with a smile that appeared far more certain than she was feeling at the moment. "I'm sure she'll pull through."  
  
The mother returned her smile, as she brushed away a large tear nestled in the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Sango-chan."  
  
"I'm going to go and get a cup of water." Sango stated as she gently freed her hand and stood up. "Would you like one?"  
  
The older woman nodded silently.  
  
While Sango was out, the door to the waiting room creaked open slowly. A dark-haired man in a long white coat stepped into the room, taking great pains to softly shut the door behind him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had jumped out of her chair and was looking up into the doctor's stark blue eyes with a mix of anxious apprehension. "How is she?"  
  
The man smiled weakly, as he pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "She was bleeding internally, but we managed to stitch up the wound and stop the bleeding not too long ago. She'll be asleep for at least another hour more."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi brushed away a few tears. "Then, she will be okay?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to keep her here for another day or so, just to make sure that her stitches don't open back up." His eyes were serious, but he graced her with a quick smile. "She'll also want to keep still at home for a few weeks, but she should have no problems after that."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Kagome's Grandfather boomed jovially.  
  
"I must ask, though. How is it that she got such a wound?" The doctor looked a bit concerned. "I could tell that she has had it for a while...and from the stitches she had, that someone tried to fix it."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had gone pale.  
  
"Well, my granddaughter is one of the miko of our shrine..." Jii-chan started, scratching nervously at the back of his head. "A...a powerful one at that."  
  
As luck would have it, Sango had chosen that moment to come back into their tiny waiting room with two cups of water in hand. "Kagome-chan," she murmured anxiously, her eyes wide. "Is she alright?"  
  
The older woman smiled as she accepted one of the cups. "Yes, dear. She'll be fine."  
  
Sango pressed a free hand over her heart and allowed a relieved smile.  
  
"The doctor here was just asking how Kagome was hurt." Jii-chan gave her a look, which prompted her to take over telling the tale.  
  
"I..." The Taiji-ya looked a bit unsure. Her country and Kagome's were so different, that it was possible that this doctor might misunderstand her. But all eyes in the room were focused on her; reluctantly, she gave in. "Alright."  
  
Sango turned to look towards the doctor to try and explain the situation.  
  
And promptly fainted.  
  
******  
  
He had woven his way through the labyrinth of hallways and stairwells, eventually emerging into the light amber hue that illuminated the roof. The sun was setting fast over the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha perched himself on the cement lip, his feet hanging over the side of the building to brush against the rapidly cooling cement. He regarded his claws with naked irritation.  
  
He never should have left her alone. He should have been by her side faster.  
  
His hand balled into a fist, his claws digging deep into the fleshy heel of his palm.  
  
It was his duty to keep her safe. He had sworn to her mother he would keep her safe. Even more, he had sworn to himself that he would keep her safe. For himself. Whether it was a selfish hope or not, he could not stand to lose another woman, let alone one who had so changed his heart.  
  
As long as he was still living and breathing, he would not leave her side again.  
  
******  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank Queen and Mynuet for being my sounding boards here. I'm trying to extend my writing style; I would be much appreciative of any feedback. Should I keep my style as is...or lengthen it, as I've done with this chapter? 


	18. Book Two: Life in the Modern Age: Chap...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Book Two: Life in the Modern Era  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, Miroku, or any of the other perfectly handsome boys who wander the Inuyasha-universe. It's quite the tragedy really.  
  
*****  
  
"...like she's coming around." The words flowed in a soft baritone, echoing slightly off the walls of the tiny waiting room.  
  
There was a soft shuffle of footsteps across the tile as everyone came to hover above her slumbering form.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
As consciousness returned to her, she felt warmth welling around her back and chest. It seeped down, engulfing her skin all the way to her fingers and toes. Sango had been having a very difficult time for the last few days, what with finding out that both Kohaku and Miroku had died (for her sake, no less) and then promptly being haunted by the latter. Suffice it to say that she just hadn't been sleeping well, and so, the prospect of waking up was nowhere nearly as appealing as the throes of sleep...and the very interesting dream that she had been having about Houshi-sama...and those wandering hands of his. Amazingly, she seemed to feel far warmer than she had just a minute before...a warmth that seemed to calm her and shake her entire being all at once.  
  
She wasn't really sure where she was, but she couldn't sense anything dangerous in vicinity. Sango paused in that thought, a slight frown marring her features. 'Why was I asleep anyways? I don't remember falling asleep.' Her mind raced, searching for some sort of answer. 'We brought Kagome home...and then she went to the healer's. I...I don't think I left.'  
  
Although she was still a little bewildered, she shrugged mentally and allowed herself to again fall back into sleep's seductive grasp. 'So warm,' she thought as she snuggled back into the comforting warmth of her blanket, sinking back into the peaceful abyss. Sango could almost hear the hushed voices talking above her, but she didn't have the energy to translate the sleep-muddled noise into words. She could hear the steadying ticking of the clock on the wall, as it countered the strong heartbeat that echoed in her ear.  
  
'Wait a minute. A heartbeat?'  
  
Her hands shuffled about in confusion, trying to find an explanation for the rather unexpected noise without the trouble of opening her eyes. Her fingers came upon a shock of hair gathered tightly by a small band. The frown returned.  
  
Sango's eyes fluttered open to meet deep Prussian blue eyes head on. With a shocked gasp, she turned away from his face to keep from revealing her rapidly blushing cheeks-only to find that she was lying rather solidly in his arms, her head settled against the broad expanse of his chest. A small smile was on his lips as his eyes twinkled. "I was lucky enough to catch you before you hit the floor."  
  
'Houshi-sama!' her mind screamed, as she quickly paled. 'But that's impossible! How could he possibly be alive in Kagome's country? Especially after he himself said that he'd never see me again....'  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" Concern quickly filled the doctor's eyes. He carefully brushed her bangs away from her forehead to gauge her temperature. The heat of a blush returned to her face with a vengeance. She could feel all four sets of eyes in the room watching her now crimson face. "You do feel a bit warm..."  
  
Sango was panicking, desperately searching for some excuse to remove herself from those terribly comforting, warm arms...of this man who looked disarmingly like Houshi-sama. The resemblance was striking, aside from his thin-framed glasses that drew more focus to his eyes and the light spray of freckles on his cheek bones. He even had many of the lecherous monk's mannerisms, right down to that charming smile and the odd quirk of an eyebrow. But his eyes were somehow strange: they seemed a bit narrower and his gaze did not hold the intense sadness that had always troubled Miroku in his more contemplative moments. She still half-expected him to begin groping her. Under the clinical scrutiny of those intensely blue eyes, she found herself idly wondering if she would mind if he did start to grope her.  
  
She didn't have much time to ponder that thought, before the doctor's hand slid dangerously close to the curve of her backside. Her eyes flew wide open and she quickly scurried to her feet. In a matter of seconds she stood stuttering with her back to the door, the hand behind her and fumbling to somehow open the door. "I..." Her hand fumbled blindly behind her back, trying to somehow force open the door. "I..."  
  
The doctor looked a bit confused, and perhaps a bit more hurt, about her rather sudden flight.  
  
Her face fell slightly when she met his eyes; sharp pangs of guilt were nibbling away at her conscience. 'Maybe he wasn't trying to grope me after all...maybe it was just my imagination. He didn't actually touch me, after all.' She bit her lip nervously dropping her gaze to the floor, and then gave him a half smile. "Thank you for catching me."  
  
"That's alright," he said, the light glinting off two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "I was just glad you weren't hurt in any way. It wouldn't do to let such a pretty girl be injured."  
  
Her face was immediately crimson and her fingers deftly fell upon the silver door handle. "I-Inuyasha. I have to find him." 'Now!' Her mind added.  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Higurashi's hand lifted up to her face. "We were just about to go and look for him when you fell..."  
  
"I know where he is." The handle turned and the door opened with a click, and she tossed the door open. "He's probably stalking around on the roof now...waiting to hear that Kagome's alright."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Only after taking the deepest breath possible to try and slow her racing heartbeat, did she dare to glance over her shoulder at the young doctor.  
  
"Are you..." His eyes were serious; and then they calmed as he shook his head. " Never mind."  
  
Sango nodded silently and then darted down the hallway to find her way to the roof.  
  
Souta and Jii-chan, who had been sitting quietly through the exchange, had returned to their game and magazine until Kagome would awaken. But Mrs. Higurashi was still watching the doctor with the shadow of a playful smile on her lips. The young doctor's eyes were still fixed on the now closed door. "Are you alright, Dr. Muraki?"  
  
"Ah." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "She just looked like someone I know..."  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha stared out across the Tokyo skyline, as the descending sun had nearly fallen completely below the horizon and the building tops were quickly being consumed by the shadows of dusk. For hours, it seemed, he had watched the busy streets below, looking for any signs of a demon or even for a suspicious looking human who had arrived to do Kagome harm. But oddly enough, for all the time he spent watching the busy streets below, he could not find even the slightest traces of a demon presence, with the obvious exception of his own.  
  
That seemed odd; Kagome had assured him that her country was in fact the space that encompassed Musashi's domain but that it was a far different time. Which explained why Kikyou's soul, with all its power, may have lost its hatred over time and been born anew in Kagome. But for this place to be the future of his home and for him to be unable to find any other demons...that meant either the entire span of the demon races were subdued by the humans or that only the strongest demons survived, the ones who possessed the ability to mask their power. And that would only give him more reason for concern.  
  
His legs were beginning to cramp up from sitting down on cooling cement for so long, and, grimacing, he moved up onto his still shaking legs. The roof of the adjacent building loomed appealingly in front of him. The freedom it offered was tempting. Just a little bit of a run and a short jump, and he would be over there. It would only take the slightest bit more of effort to continue on to the next building and the next. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes before he could be well out of the ward and into the next. The stone building caps were far easier to read than the tree- tops of the feudal age; they didn't shake and give under his weight.  
  
But for now he couldn't move away from this roof, not without knowing that Kagome was going to be alright. Someone could come up here with news while he was gone. She could wake up and he wouldn't be there...and he had to be at her side the moment when she woke up. Only then could his heart feel at ease.  
  
A siren screamed out from the ground below. Inuyasha peered over the ledge to see the street below to see a bright red light flashing at the top of the ambulance as it screeched to a halt in front of the hospital's doors below. The front door shot open and a human in dark blue coveralls jumped out to open the back door. One of those strange, wheeled beds was hauled out of the back, carrying a rather frail old man, who rather resembled Kagome's Jii-jii from this height. A young boy about Souta's age jumped out of the van and ran behind the gurney as it was wheeled to the door.  
  
It had not even been a full day's time since Kagome had been brought to this healing station, much in the same way. He kept tormenting himself, envisioning her face in the place of every person who had been wheeled in since he came up to the roof. His heart nearly stopped earlier when one of the patients hadn't survived the trip to the hospital; he couldn't hear the woman's heartbeat and he could smell the metallic scent of blood that stained her outer clothes. The blood scent lingered even after being masked by the plastic bag as it was zipped up over her face. Although the image shook him, he took comfort in the knowledge that the girl's blood scent was far different than Kagome's scent.  
  
His dark visions were interrupted by the creaking sound of the door behind him.  
  
Sango stood in the doorway, red-faced and winded, apparently from racing up the multiple flights of stairs that lead up to the roof. "I'm here..." she panted, "finally!"  
  
Anxious amber eyes met Sango's; he practically bounded from where he stood to Sango's side, as if just by standing closer to her, he would somehow hear the news faster. "Well?"  
  
She smiled as her breathing was beginning to return to normal. "She'll be fine."  
  
******  
  
The bed sheets and blankets were white, starched until crisp, but not nearly so uncomfortable. The walls were white. The white tile floors glowed from a recent coat of wax. Even Kagome's hospital gown was white, which did little to improve the already ashen color of her face. In fact, it seemed that the entirety of the patient's ward was a sterile mix of the brightest white, riddled with shining, yet equally sterile silver instruments, in an endless sea of sparkling, shining white.  
  
Well, it would have were it not for the slumbering figure in the room, and his bright red cloak. Inuyasha's chin pressed lightly into the thin mattress beside Kagome's shoulder, his white hair fanned out across her white blanket, shining with light of the mid-morning sun. He wore a navy blue baseball cap to conceal his ears. A bronzed hand rested gently atop her frail fingers, his often lethal claws placed just so, so that they wouldn't even scratch the surface of Kagome's skin. He seemed to be on the verge of falling out of the small wooden chair that was seated beside Kagome's bed; although the position looked quite uncomfortable, he seemed to be content.  
  
Through the thin pane of glass in the doorway, two figures were watching the slumbering pair.  
  
"He really is in love with her, isn't he?" Mrs. Higurashi observed with a slim, matronly smile.  
  
Sango smiled at the sight, reveling in the sad sort of poetic irony. "And he's the last one to figure that out." She tore her eyes away long enough to shake her head. "Of course, he still won't admit it that to her...but at least he's not denying it anymore."  
  
"Every time I have seen him, he has always been so adamant about protecting her. Or he does sweet little things like carrying her pack or watching over Souta. I would never have let Kagome go to fulfill her duties in your age, if I wasn't so sure that he would keep her safe." Though she sounded slightly terse, her smile had yet to fade. "I know my daughter is in love with him, though sometimes I fear it may be against her better judgment."  
  
Sango nodded silently, all too aware now that Kagome's mother had most certainly heard about Kagome's prior incarnation...and of her relationship with Inuyasha.  
  
"I told the hospital staff that he was her fiancée. Whether he can admit to his feelings for my daughter or not, the hospital only allows family to stay overnight." She continued on, answering to the shocked look on Sango's face. "I don't think anyone here has enough strength to have pulled him away from her side last night."  
  
The two women returned to their silent vigil at the tiny window.  
  
"Inuyasha is quite the attractive young man...." Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "Kagome is a very lucky girl."  
  
Sango was a bit surprised to hear such a thing from her friend's mother; she found herself unable to do much more than gape and blush at the older woman.  
  
"I'll have you know that I was young once, too." She chided, giving Sango a facetious smile. "With as kind and protective as he is, I doubt that Kagome could ever find a better match for herself. Although, you seem to be doing fairly well yourself."  
  
Sango blushed, turning her eyes with sudden interest into the speckled pattern on the tile beneath her feet. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Really?" The older woman's grin widened as she looked over Sango's shoulder. "You've only been here a day and it seems you've already captured the eye of that young doctor who saved Kagome."  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing." She squeaked, running her fingers in nervously over the silky, smooth hem of the sundress Mrs. Higurashi had lent to her the evening before. Her blush deepened. "I...was just blushing, because he looked like a friend of mine..."  
  
'Only a friend?' The older woman mused, not bothering to voice the question. "Well, the doctor certainly asked quite a bit about you after you left."  
  
Sango's eyes popped open. "He did?"  
  
It was, apparently, the day for surprises. As Sango stood semi-speechless about that revelation, she felt a hand clamp onto her rear end.  
  
Although it hardly seemed possible, her eyes widened even more.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: The doctor in this chapter goes by the name of Muraki Ryo...not to be confused with the doctor, Muraki, in Yami no Matsuei, who is one nasty character. There will be at least a few more characters whose names I will create on my own. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely unintentional.  
  
Thank you again to Mynuet and Queen. You two are wonderful sounding boards and beta readers; it is certainly with your help that my writing style is gradually improving. ^_^  
  
For Elf, I added that little bit about the glint, because all the hot anime guys glint. ::Insert Angelic Choirs here:: ^_- 


	19. Book Two: Life in the Modern Age: Chap...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Book 2: Life in the Modern Times  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: The cast of Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, as one of her best creations. I'm just borrowing these colorful characters...  
  
Author's Notes: Such wonderful feedback! Eeeee!!! ^_^ Thank you to my wonderful ever-growing list of running betas: Queen, Mynuet, and Elf. Your grammatical and plot nit-picking make my writing worlds better. Thanks also to Varis Anubi, whose piece of fanart (that was inspired by this fic) prompted me to finish writing this chapter and to the sangomiroku ML that I moderate; it's now 210 members strong!!  
  
Enclosed for your reading enjoyment: unrepentant WAFF, jealousy, and a twist or two.  
  
Draft Version: January 23, 2003  
  
******  
  
As Sango stood semi-speechless about the revelation that same man who bore such a striking resemblance to Miroku had been asking about her, she felt a hand clamp onto her rear end. Although it hardly seemed possible, her eyes widened even more.  
  
Her surprise gave way to anger as the hand began to rub against her backside, the vein at her temple was pulsing. It was bad enough that she had to deal with groping from Houshi-sama, but now some total stranger had the gall to do it to her.  
  
"Pervert!" she screamed, rapidly swinging her arm around to catch the culprit and following with the palm of her other hand, to smack the damned lecher across the face. The hem of the blue sundress she had borrowed from Mrs. Higurashi's old wardrobe flared as she spun around. Her breathing grew heavy, agitated by her irritation. Enraged flames danced higher and higher in her eyes. Her mind screamed as she turned around. 'What sort of lecherous idiot would dare to-'  
  
When she saw him, her mind stopped.  
  
She stared at him incredulously. Although it didn't seem possible, she had a firm grip on a boy who couldn't be any more than eleven or twelve years old--certainly no older than her younger brother, Kohaku, had been before he died. Stunned, her grip had loosened just enough to for the boy to wriggle loose and fall, quite startled, in an undignified heap on the floor.  
  
'Are all the boys in Kagome's country so bold?'  
  
The boy sat in quiet awe for a few precious seconds before tears sprung up in the corner of his green eyes, hand lifted lingering at his cheek, where her hand was sure to have struck if her were only a few inches taller. 'That girl nearly slapped me!' In all his twelve years, he could never remember any girl even come close to hitting him; even when one had threatened to hit him, he had always been able to talk his way out of it-or at least jump out of the way-long before a hand ever neared his face. How odd that hadn't been able to get out of the way.  
  
He peered up through his inky black bangs to meet the volatile mixture of shock and rage in her eyes. He stifled an appreciative smile, 'If I am gonna get hit, at least she's a pretty girl.' Her breathing was still agitated, and her face flushed; a fierce crimson battle aura danced in her chocolate eyes. One didn't need the extensive training he had in auras to know that it wouldn't take long before that her wrath would be turned on him.  
  
He sighed internally, almost as if he were a bit saddened at the thought of extinguishing her fiery temper. 'There's only one way I can play this...'  
  
*****  
  
When consciousness had reclaimed her, the first thing Kagome was aware of was the achy soreness that seemed to grip her entire body. As the fog of sleep and unconsciousness cleared away, she could feel the soreness from the IV that had been stuck into her forearm and the persistent pain at her side. The sterile, slightly acrid smell of disinfectant lingered in the air. Though she could tell were she was injured, the pain was dulled significantly by the steady dripping of the IV fluids.  
  
'I'm in the hospital?' she wondered silently, trying to force her sleep- muddled mind to recall leaving the Warring States era. She suddenly became very aware that her stomach felt very heavy. Kagome felt around blindly, until her fingertips happened upon a soft, silken mass. She struggled to open her eyes in the dim light, afforded by the pale blue curtain that surrounded her bed and was a bit startled, as she gaped at long white tresses that were tangling in between her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha was actually asleep on her lap. What's more, he must have stayed alone with her for some time to have fallen asleep there. Smiling softly, she gave a silent prayer of thanks to any of the gods who may have been listening. She slid her fingers over his hair, relishing its softness while Inuyasha wasn't awake to complain.  
  
It was such a rare treat to see the hanyou sleeping so soundly. While she had sat this way with his fully human form, his half demon form was far too wary for her to enjoy a quiet moment like this. It seemed that in the Warring States era, he would stay up for a while to be on the lookout for any sign of danger and was almost always the last to fall asleep. But every morning, he was the first one up, dragging the lot of them out of bed and onto the open road.  
  
Her bed had been propped up slightly and the pillow was high enough that she just barely had a clear view of his slumbering face, the gentleness that he usually tried to deny that he was capable of was all too apparent. She watched, spellbound, as Inuyasha's soft, warm breaths blew around an errant strand of hair that hung before his lips. His ears were lifted, twitching slightly as he roamed about in the land of dreams. Amazingly enough, his heightened demon senses seemed fully active, but he seemed fully unaware that she was awake...or perhaps he was just that tired.  
  
Her hand had settled beside his head when his ears moved again, twitching appealingly beside her fingers-almost daring her to touch.  
  
She wondered....  
  
*****  
  
His emerald eyes were wide, as he slid himself back away from her hitting range. "Wh-why did you try to hit me?" His voice trembling as he made every effort to appear thoroughly frightened.  
  
Sango froze, her battle aura reduced to mere embers. 'He cannot be serious.' Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "You know very well what you did wrong."  
  
His stared, wide-eyed, back at her, shaking his head furiously. It seemed that this boy's entire being exuded innocence...and fear.  
  
Sango stood, blinking, just watching him. She really had no idea what to think of this kid, who was by himself in the hospital, groping on unsuspecting females. It didn't seem possible that he had no idea what he did, even if he did somehow manage to grope her on accident. At least Miroku had some reason for groping: he was an incorrigible lecher, who couldn't control his hands or his eyes if his life depended on it. He also had spent much of his childhood with Mushin-sama, the elder monk who seemed permanently attached to a jug of sake; if Miroku hadn't picked up most of his bad habits from his father, Mushin certainly seemed the next most likely source.  
  
"For whatever I may have done, I'm very sorry." Taking advantage of the apparent reprieve from her temper, he began backing away slowly. "I really must be going now..." With the slightest apologetic bow, he spun on his heels to speed down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
"You are quite the little actor, Kyoshi-chan." Mrs. Higurashi had an eyebrow quirked and the tiniest of smiles on her face. " Just like your father."  
  
The boy cringed visibly, stopping immediately in his tracks. Turning around slowly, he a forced smile. "Ah, Mrs. Higurashi. I hadn't seen you there."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, thankful to turn her attention from the boy. "You know him?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "He's the grandson of the monk at the Buddhist temple a few blocks down from the Shrine. But honestly, Kyoshi," the older woman huffed. "Even with all the stunts he used to pull in school, I can't remember your father ever doing anything nearly so bold. Whatever possessed you to do such a thing to a girl that you don't even know?"  
  
"I really don't know." The boy paused pensively, appearing to be both quite apologetic and perplexed by his own actions, before a grin consumed his face. His hands feigned a groping motion at Sango. "I could always try it again and see if I can remember."  
  
Sango was backing up against a wall to protect her backside; she had crossed her arms over her chest, as she threw him a venomous glare. "You can keep your hands away, kid." But it was not a wall that she had backed into, but something a bit more yielding...and far warmer.  
  
She let out a gasp, as her heeled sandal slipped across the smooth tile. Two arms grabbed her from behind, righting her solidly against him before she could fall.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango-san?"  
  
That warm baritone voice of his was quickly becoming all too familiar.  
  
*****  
  
She never would have guessed that he would be doing that. Never in a million years.  
  
Her hands had stopped massaging his ears immediately the moment that she heard it. At first, it had sounded like he was waking up. And he would not be happy, to wake up to her doing the same thing he had complained about several times before. But, unless her ears were deceiving her, he was still sound asleep.  
  
She bit her lip. 'Maybe he'd do it again.'  
  
Taking great pains to be gentle, she continued rubbing little circles in the soft, white fur that covered Inuyasha's ears.  
  
'Yep, there it is again.'  
  
A soft, contented rumble came from low in the back of his throat.  
  
He was purring. Inuyasha was actually purring.  
  
Kagome had to suppress a giggle at the thought. She knew that he hated being referred to as a dog; no doubt he wouldn't take kindly to a cat reference.  
  
*****  
  
She wasn't sure when the doctor had walked up behind her, but he had managed to pass by her usually acute senses.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango-san?"  
  
Her face drained of all color, only to have it rapidly replaced twofold, when she realized her back was pressed securely against the doctor's chest. His arms lingered across the tops of her arms, warming the bare flesh there long after she was steady.  
  
She had not quite regained control over her voice, and so, she allowed a simple nod to suffice. Thankfully, while she her back was to the doctor, he couldn't see the heavy blush that gripped her face, right down to the roots of her hair. But, unfortunately, it was plain as day to Kagome's mother, who was wearing the largest grin she could muster, and to the perverted little boy who stood in front of her, glaring at the pair. His hands had fallen limply at his sides.  
  
'Why on earth is he looking like that?' Sango frowned, quietly regarding the scowling boy. His jaw was clenched firmly, drawing his lips into a thin line. His eyes narrowed into angry, green slits, which pierced through his long, inky black bangs. His arms were crossed, making his slim form appear only slightly larger.  
  
As far as she could tell, he appeared to be very irritated at how closely the doctor was holding her. 'He can't possibly be...jealous. Can he?'  
  
The doctor's fingertips just barely brushed down the length of Sango's arms as he let go of her, drawing out his gentle touch. Sango bit her lip trying to keep from shivering, as he walked over to the door of Kagome's room. Her eyes turned to the floor, trying in vain to fight off the blush that was sure to darken her cheeks. It was then that she caught sight of Kyoshi's hands, which were balled into tight fists, shaking as if he were desperately trying to maintain his control.  
  
'T-this is ridiculous,' she stammered mentally, glad that his eyes seemed to have followed the doctor instead of her. 'He's only a kid. I just met him only a few minutes ago. Its silly for him to even have a crush this soon!'  
  
"My patient appears to be awake and a little bit preoccupied right now," he grinned, breaking the awkward silence. "I thought perhaps I would give her and her friend a few minutes. In the meantime, would you mind walking with me for a moment, Sango? I still have a concern about Kagome's injury."  
  
She nodded, all too relieved to get away from the highly disconcerting scrutiny of her young admirer.  
  
Dr. Muraki slid his hand to her shoulder, guiding her down the hallway.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched with a grin as the attractive young doctor courteously steered Sango around the corner.  
  
From what little information Kagome had mentioned of the other girl in her traveling party, Sango had led a very difficult life for the past few months, what with the death of her family and the odd situation with her brother. It seemed that a distraction, especially in the form of the attractive, kindly doctor, was certainly in order.  
  
But Mrs. Higurashi wasn't blind. She had seen the rather jealous expression on the young boy's face, just as clearly as Sango had. It seemed that Dr. Muraki was not the only one developing a bit of a crush on Sango. Perhaps the girl would be blessed with distractions, while she stayed at the Shrine.  
  
His eyes were still shooting daggers down the now empty hallway, mumbling to himself just soft enough that she couldn't quite hear his words.  
  
Feigning innocence, she gave the boy a concerned look. "What's the matter, Kyoshi?"  
  
"Nothing." He answered a little too quickly, turning his head away from Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as fast as his youthfully quick reflexes would allow. But somehow, he suspected she had still seen the faint blush on his cheeks. "I was just...reminding myself of something that I have to ask my Grandfather later."  
  
"Speaking of which, how is your grandfather doing?"  
  
He blinked, surprised that she apparently hadn't noticed...or at least wasn't going to say anything. "He's recovering fast, which is no surprise with all the pretty nurses around. The doctor told me they are having the hardest time keeping him in his bed and his hands away from the female staff." He grinned widely, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Surprisingly enough, they actually want to keep him here for observation a few more days. If the nurses don't kill him first, that is."  
  
The mother frowned, a nagging suspicion tugging at her maternal senses. "You're not at the temple all by yourself, are you?"  
  
He nodded. "At least until Dad gets back from Hiroshima on Friday. But it's not big deal. I've taken care of myself lots of times before."  
  
"I'm sure you have, Kyoshi." She frowned, more than a little irritated that Kyoshi's father had left him alone with his ailing grandfather. "But if you need anything, just come over to the Shrine. With the extra company we'll be a little crowded right now, but we still have space for you in Souta's room."  
  
"Maybe I will, Mrs. Higurashi." A thin smile spread over his face. "Maybe I will." 


	20. Book Two: Life in the Modern Age: Chap...

Love Beyond Life  
  
Book 2: Life in the Modern Era  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, for if I did, these college bills would look like pocket change.  
  
Author's Notes: It has been quite some time since I began writing this piece...and after an extended break in the summer, I seem to have a fair amount of ideas to hopefully complete this monster. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! The reviews and the e-mails, they really do remind me to get myself in gear and I love hearing about the many theories you all concoct from your reviews...though I won't tell if anyone is right or wrong, as it has been a principle of mine not to tell the readers what to expect. Sometimes, I don't even know ^_^;  
  
*****  
  
He could hear the steady beating of her heart, as it kept time with the soft breaths that past her lips. To his heightened senses, he could detect the very slow speeding of her pulse when her fingers dared near his ears. She sighed softly when she finally mustered enough courage to touch his ears, and he apparently hadn't woken up to be irritated with her. As far as his demonic sense could be certain, she seemed to be healing well.  
  
Truth be told, Inuyasha had been awake for just a little while now, although he was pretty sure that Kagome was completely unaware of it. He lay still, controlling his breathing as if he were still asleep and fighting off the slightest blush that was threatening to darken his cheeks. He was perfectly comfortable right where he was, snuggling close to her warmth, inhaling her sweet scent, and relishing the attention she was lavishing on his ears. For one of the few times in his life, he could truly relax and not worry about the encroaching dangers. In spite of his carelessness in leaving her by herself, she was safe now and healing. He could allow himself to drown in her senses, to be content for a change.  
  
In spite of his past complaints, he didn't mind the lazy circles that her soft fingertips were tracing, although they were straying into dangerous territory, near the more sensitive region at the hairless portion of his inner ear. The short hairs that covered his ears did little to dampen his sharp sensitivity to her touch, making it increasingly more difficult to maintain his careful breathing, as he struggled to hide the fact that he was quite awake.  
  
Her fingers then would stray to tangle themselves in his long white hair or to smooth down his bangs atop his forehead. But, oddly enough, her fingers always returned to his ears, stroking their softness with an almost morbid fascination.  
  
All in all, he was feigning slumber quite admirably until her fingers stumbled onto the highly sensitive spot on the inside of his ear. And then, he had started to purr. It was purely reflex, of course. The combination of Kagome's touch over the highly sensitive part of his ears and her presence was simply overwhelming his senses.  
  
Her fingers stopped. It took all the will he could muster to keep from frowning at the loss of her warmth. But her muffled, bell-like giggling really was music to his ears.  
  
"Kagome," he mumbled drowsily, rubbing the corners of his amber eyes.  
  
"Ummm," she murmured, blushing a deep rosy pink and holding her hands idle in her lap. She gazed at him, amazed both that her voice was cooperating enough for the simple affirmative and that Inuyasha was not already in the throes of a conniption fit for her touching his ears.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore. It hurts to move around too much." She winced demonstratively.  
  
"Feh. Then don't move, stupid." Inuyasha may have sounded petulant but his eyes betrayed his feelings. His fingertips pressed gently on her shoulder to ease her back against the bed. "You need to get better."  
  
*****  
  
The floor was absolutely fascinating. The multicolored, speckled pattern that covered the tiles seemed almost hypnotic as she was guided down the hallway.  
  
She wondered vaguely why she didn't feel like removing his arm from her shoulder. She wasn't a particularly tactile person.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Sango?"  
  
Catching her silent nod, he steered them both towards the glowing machine.  
  
She watched with fascination as the can dropped into the box. It seemed like magic that with a few small coins and pressing a single button, a cold can of tea appeared at hands reach. Kagome world had so many incredible things.  
  
The doctor grinned widely as he handed her the can. "So, you said that Kagome got these injuries how again?"  
  
Sango frowned, trying to remember to tell him the story exactly in the way she and Mrs. Higurashi had discussed the night before. "We were helping out my father. He was arranging some sort of haunted walk with all sorts of stories from legend, for the little village where we live."  
  
"And why was Kagome there?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened. They had never decided why Kagome had left her home in the first place. Surely, she kept running back to this world for those "tests"...or whatever Kagome had been calling them, so she probably wasn't supposed to go far from where she had to do those. He was obviously waiting for her answer, and she could do little but to blush under his scrutiny. "Well, she came to look at a cave that one of the neighbors was convinced was haunted. Her grandfather was a little too old to travel and she was the only other person in the family to have any power as a priest or priestess. So her mother sent her to help--"  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Muraki." The heavy-set, nurse bowed slightly, apparently very unsure of interrupting their conversation. "It seems that there's been a rather large accident downtown. The other hospitals are at capacity, so we'll be getting about twenty minor cases in 15 minutes or so. They're rather short on staff down in the ER right now...so we'd be very grateful for your assistance."  
  
"Ah." He smiled, clearly forcing himself not to be upset by the distraction. "I'll be there in a moment then, Kanzaki-san. I just have one last patient to check on first."  
  
Giving him a small smile, she pressed the up button and waited for the doctor to head off his last patient.  
  
The doctor had pulled Sango just off to the side, to what he thought was outside of the nurse's hearing range. But unfortunately, the poor doctor had no notion of how the prospect of good gossip could sharpen hearing.  
  
"I'm sorry that our conversation was interrupted, Sango. Perhaps you might join me for dinner tomorrow to finish it?"  
  
The nurse looked visibly surprised. But neither Sango nor the doctor noticed. She was too busy blushing and tearing her eyes from his gaze. "I...suppose so."  
  
"Tomorrow at seven, then." He said with a smile, his eyes shining in that same, uncanny way Miroku had always had. "Would it be alright to meet me downstairs in the lobby?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." She nodded absently, too transfixed by his eyes.  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." The elevator doors closed behind him as he threw a wide, charming grin at Sango.  
  
If Sango had been any weaker a girl, that smile would have made her melt.  
  
"My, my!" The nurse also seemed a bit dazed. "I never thought I'd see the day..."  
  
"Excuse me. Why do you mean?"  
  
"Doctor Muraki. He flirts mercilessly with all the nurses in the ER, whenever he's managed to find his way downstairs. But for the life of me, I've never heard of him asking anyone on a date. Never."  
  
'Date?' Sango looked confused for a moment before the word clicked. Kagome had used it briefly before, and to Inuyasha's irritation, but she hadn't been entirely sure what it meant. Clearly having dinner with a man like Dr. Muraki counted.  
  
"You can see why I'd be surprised to actually be asking someone out, then." She said with a good-natured smile. "To be honest, most of the other girls were convinced that he must have changed sides or something...It seems like all of the good-looking ones do anymore." She gave a rather pathetic sigh, before her mind flitted off in another direction. "Look at me, babbling. I have to get back downstairs."  
  
Nodding, Sango wandered her way through the hallways back to Kagome's room, a pleased smile plastered across her lips. 'A date.'  
  
******  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was in the waiting area, thumbing lazily through a Parenting magazine and looking otherwise terribly bored. She must have looked at her watch four times in the past twenty minutes. That doctor, it seemed, was proving quite the distraction for her daughter's friend...and if her suspicions were correct, she would be hearing quite the juicy piece of gossip when the girl returned.  
  
"I'm ready to leave whenever you are."  
  
"Good thing, too." The older woman stood up, after neatly placing the magazine back onto the pile. "It is about time to start making dinner for the boys."  
  
'Boys?' Sango blinked, before deciding that Kagome's mother was probably just talking about Souta and Kagome's Grandfather. "Should we bring Inuyasha back to your home? I mean, I doubt he'd really come but..."  
  
"Perhaps we'll just let him know we'll be leaving. Kagome will be home by tomorrow afternoon, but he'll be antsy until then if we make him leave her side."  
  
"He'll be far happier here." Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "And he is a good boy; I can trust that he will do what he can to keep her well."  
  
'Yes, Inuyasha would protect Kagome.' Sango smiled. 'In fact, it would probably be quite difficult to keep the demon dog more than 5 feet from her side.'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was quiet, but the bit of gossip she was waiting for was dangling right in front of her. "But, you look rather happy, Sango. Did something nice happen on your walk with the doctor?" she pressed innocently.  
  
"I....er...yes." She spoke quietly, crimson highlighting her cheekbones.  
  
"Well?" The innocence had all but left her voice to be replaced by eagerness. It hadn't taken too much longer before Mrs. Higurashi had managed to pull the rest of the details out of Sango, though the girl was a little embarrassed.  
  
"We'll have to find you a nice dress to wear, dear. I'm sure I have a few nice dresses that would fit you well. And if not, we'll just have to go and buy you something." Mrs. Higurashi gushed internally at the chance to play dress up with a new life-sized Barbie doll. The girl was very nearly all alone in this world, after all, so it made sense that she adopt her like a niece...and proceed to spoil her rotten as a matter of course. 'Well, well. Both that nice doctor and little Kyoshi seemed to be quite enamored with Sango; with all this popularity, I hope she'll be able to distract herself from her troubles.'  
  
"Ah! That reminds me, I really ought to apologize for that incident with Kyoshi-chan." Her eyes narrowed to let her glare idly at the Parenting magazine that now lay atop the pile, as if it offended her greatly. "I can't believe that he would do something so perverted. I know his father never taught him much in the way of manners-what little time he manages to be home for that boy. His wife was a very dear friend of mine, while she still lived. But when she died, he threw himself into his work, leaving poor Kyoshi in the incapable hands of his Grandfather." She shook her head. "I try and look in on him when I can, but it seems that does little to help."  
  
Sango frowned, turning her eyes to the floor. She knew all too well how it felt to be raised without a mother. Her mother had died when she was very young, but she had trained with her father as soon as she could hold a sword. She and her brother had been lucky then that they could join their father in his work and even luckier that the village was like a large family. She couldn't even begin to imagine how her life would have been different.  
  
*****  
  
The light was growing dim in the small room. Aside from the small wooden box that set on the low table beside him, the wooden floor was completely bare.  
  
Slowly, his arthritic fingers unwrapped the soft cloth that covered the thick scrolls. It had become a ritual for the elderly man to check the scrolls for some word about his Granddaughter every day that she had stayed in the Sengoku age. Now it had merely become a source of comfort, that all would be well in both of their worlds.  
  
He squinted at the yellowed paper, poring over the scroll after scroll, his eyes following the familiar string of Kanji.  
  
The demons had all disappeared, of that he was absolutely certain. No trace of their presence remains anywhere in the land. He wasn't exactly sure why or how such a miraculous event had come to pass, but he never was one to complain of the good fortune. A few sketchy details could be found in the length of these scrolls, but--  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
The words on the scroll had changed. Not even three days had passed since he had last looked through the ancient texts held by the shrine.  
  
"This does not bode well for them." As he read, his fingers slid over the parchment, as if by some wave of his hand the kanji might change beneath his fingertips. "Not at all..." 


End file.
